Ámame o Déjame
by Hima-Chan030
Summary: Historia justo después del Manga. Akane se desespera después de dos años de que su boda fue cancelada, un viejo amor regresa , los mimos conflictos; y ella solo tiene dos cosas que decir a Ranma: Ámame o Déjame. Este par tendrán que dejar su orgullo y demostrarle a todo él mundo lo que ya es un secreto a voces. Celos, drama, lemon, pero sobre todo su extraña manera de amar
1. Capítulo 1: Ámame o Déjame

**¡Ohayo! Eh vuelto ahora con esta loca y divertida historia.**

Ammm Ranma 1\2 aparte de ser un clásico es un anime con los que muchos crecimos en mí caso así fue. Simplemente lo amo, me dio por retomarlo, leí el manga, vi las pelis como todos los capítulos y ovas claro está, este fue el resultado, ya que quede decepcionada con él final del manga, yo necesitaba más. Mi loca cabeza no dejo de torturarme y este fue el resultado.

Espero que sea de su agrado, porque lo escribí con mucho kokoro. Esto lo hice basándome en el final del Manga, es final que imaginó, que quise compartir y que subiré en varios capítulos.

Los personajes no son míos son propiedad RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, yo solo los utilizo para darle forma a esta loca historia; la cual es recomendada para mayores de edad, por el lenguaje altisonante que podrá contener, como el Lemon. A los que han leído mis fics de Naruto, sabrán lo que se avecina, drama, mucho drama, locas ideas y lemonosidad.

Y bien que lo disfruten.

 **AMAMÉ O** **DÉJAME**

.

.

.

 ***AKANE***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El cielo era tan azul, el viento soplaba cálidamente en mí cara y mí incertidumbre era la misma, habían pasado dos años desde que se interrumpido la boda, mi boda la espera boda entre Ranma y yo. Y las cosas se veían sin rumbo yo me estaba desalentando en pensar que quizás ese día nunca llegaría y que mi paciencia se estaba agotando. Estaba tan fastidiada de la misma situación Xiampu, Ukyo, Kodachi y cuanta loca se sumara a la misma competencia. Y Ranma aunque a su manera intentaba evitarlas, quería que me diera mi lugar como era debido, sabía de su trabajo para mostrar sus emociones, sabía de lo tímido que podía ser en público. Y que a su manera realmente me amaba, a nadie más había llamado su prometida, sus celos los confirmaban y la declaración en la fosas de jusenkyo lo reafirmaban, tantas cosas que habíamos vivido juntos, podía decirlo sin importar sonar soberbia que nadie lo conocía mejor yo, que nadie lo aceptaba y amaba como yo, con todos sus defectos como virtudes, de igual manera yo sabía que Ranma era capaz de entender muchas cosas, tan solo con una mirada. Después de tanto, ¿Entonces cual era el problema en pedírmelo? A que fuera él que me dijera, quiero casarme contigo, ¿Cuál era el inconveniente a reconocer abiertamente que me amaba?, ¿a caso todo esto será tiempo perdido?, ¿o realmente eran alucinaciones mías?, no podía ser así, mi corazón se aferraban a los recuerdos, cuando casi me dice lo que sentía a fuera de la casa de Kuno, o cuando le grito a Kirin que yo era su prometida, en la isla de las doncellas _"Akane es mía y se casara con migo"_ , podía repetir en mi cabeza un y mil veces su frases sus detalles, pero entonces era a caso más fuerte el orgullo o tomar la decisión.

-¡Ranma mi amor!, ven, vuelve, mira las deliciosas galletas que te prepare.

-Aléjate de mí, Kodachi vete

Lo mismo de siempre, lo mismo, me limpie las lagrimas de frustración y justo cuando iba a entrando a la casa las demás aparecieron, tenía un año en clases de cocina por él, para poder llenarme de su sonrisa. Pero todo parecía en vano.

-Suéltalo es mío

-Estás Loca Xiampú es mío.

Se sumaban al alboroto Xiampu y Ukyo.

-No déjenme váyanse.

-Zaasssss

-¡Están locas!

Les gritaba Ranma convertido en mujer después de caer al estanque.

-¡Akane!

Grito como de costumbre, pero no quería discutir no quería repetir la patética pelea de siempre, estaba tan cansada de lo mismo, tan harta, me sentía estancada en el tiempo. ¿Así sería siempre?, ¿Aún casada con Ranma esto sería a diario? Las revoltosas siguieron peleando y yo simplemente me dirigí a mi habitación. Mire con tristeza a Ranma. Mire su rostro contrariado, y él tío Genma como mi padre salían ante el alboroto. Repitieron mi nombre varias ocasiones, pero realmente no quería hablar, no quería saber nada.

-¡Akane! ¿Estás bien?

Levante la cabeza de la almohada para contestarle a Kasumi, realmente si con alguien podía desahogarme era con ella.

-Pasa por pavor.

-¿Qué pasa Akane?, abajo papá está preocupado por ti.

-¿y Ranma?

-No lose, salió huyendo mientras todas las demás salían corriendo detrás de él como de costumbre.

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mis mejillas, su salado sabor llego a mi boca al emitir palabra.

-Eso es lo que tengo, él. Kasumi, siempre él. Ya no puedo lo eh apoyado, lo eh esperado, lo amo tal y como es, eh tenido una paciencia abismal, pero han sido dos años, ¡dos años! Desde que se cancelo la boda, por ellas y por todo lo demás, dos años desde la última vez que me dijo que me amaba. Y siento que ya no puedo y que mí paciencia se está agotando, necesito más, quiero más. Quiero escucharlo de su boca y saber que es la relación que piensa que tenemos, ¿Por qué no las pone en su lugar? Cada que intentamos tener una cita normal, aparecen ellas o el Hapossai o Kuno. Quiero solo un momento escucharlo.

-¿vez lo que pasa por ser tan orgullosa?

Pronunció Kasumi, mientras me abrazaba

-Ese es el problema tuyo y de Ranma, ambos en muchos sentidos son tan iguales. Incluyendo el orgullo, si él no se abre contigo tienes que hacerlo tú, y todo esto que sientes es porque ya estas empezando a verlo con los ojos de una mujer.

-Recuerdas cuando hablaste conmigo, ¿para qué me diera cuenta de lo que Tofú sentía por mí?

-Si- Le respondí sin dejar de llorar, en ella, esas lagrimas eran mi desahogo a tanto orgullo, era como si un cántaro lleno de agua se hubiera roto, y no parara hasta derramar todo su liquido.

-Así es como tienes que abrirte con Ranma y decirle todo lo que sientes, después de todo si quieren ser realmente una pareja tiene que buscar la manera de comunicarse. Ahora piénsalo Ranma es tan terco y obstinado, pero de alguna u otra manera siempre tiene detalles contigo que con él resto no, pon las cosas en un balanza y no seas tan injusta Akane, ambos tiene la misma responsabilidad en esto y lo que los está separando es el orgullo. Abre tu corazón con él.

Un sollozo salió de mi boca y sentí un poco de consuelo.

-Kasumi ¿querida dónde estás?

-Ya voy- Sentí como Kasumi besaba mi frente.

-Vamos animo Akane, tengo que ir Tofu me está buscando.

Escuche cuando la puerta se cerraba, y pensaba en la contrariedades de la vida hace un año Kasumi y el Doctor Tofu, eran marido y mujer. Habían dejado todos los obstáculos atrás y él se había mudado ya que nadie en la familia quería que Kasumi se fuera.

Estaba tan cansada de esta misma rutina pero estaba en mis manos, ponerle remedio, me observe fijamente en el espejo, con mi cabello revuelto, los ojos algo hinchados y el mismo suéter amarillo de niña, entonces retumbo en mi mente "como una mujer", en eso Kasumi tenía razón con los ojos de una mujer por Dios ya teníamos veinte años y no podíamos seguir de la misma manera, tenía que encontrar la manera de buscar un equilibrio y claro que no me daría por vencida, pero ahora cambiaría de estrategia le demostraría que tan marimacho podía ser. Quizás un cambio de rutina me sentaría bien, casi espontáneamente baje las escaleras, y mire la mirada inquietante de Ranma esperando un grito mío o alguna escena como era costumbre, pero simplemente quedo helado cuando pase de largo.

-Papá ¿y la tía nodoka?

Todos me miraban

-No lo se

-Aquí estoy cariño- Pronuncio entrando del jardín.

-¿Podemos Hablar?

-Claro

Me siguió hasta mí cuarto, mientras los demás solo me observaban y la cara de preocupación de Ranma acrecentaba.

Antes de que si quiera pudiera pronunciar palabra

-Lo vi todo, ¿por fin te decidiste?

-Sí, ya estoy lista

-Perfecto empezaremos mañana mismo, este niño ya es tiempo que ponga las cosas claras. Ranma créeme que te quiere Akane, pero es orgulloso y obcecado, mucho más que su padre y yo, simplemente, necesita valorar lo que tiene. Cuando no sienta estable lo que considera cien por ciento seguro, tendrá que actuar como el hombre varonil que es.

Y era cierto el orgullo de Ranma lo llevaba a hacer muchas estupideces, sin recodar el trago amargo cuando paso lo de la joya con Xiampú, solo recordarlo me daban ganas de matarlo, por engreimiento casi fue capaz de declararle un amor falso, porque su hombría no se lo permitía.

-Imagínate si por su orgullo hace y dice estupideces, que será cuando sea por la mujer que ama.

-De eso no estoy muy segura.

-¿pues no lo dudes Akane?, tu eres su prometida y la única que le ha dado ese lugar a pesar de su cabezonería.

-¡Así que vámonos de compras!

\- Si- tome mi bolso y salí de mi habitación con la que se suponía sería mi suegra. Esta era la última oportunidad y comenzar a compórtame como una mujer, la mujer que le demostraría que jamás podría ser remplazada.

.

.

.

Mire con nostalgia mi suerte amarillo, estaba oscureciendo y no había tocado palabra con Ranma en todo el día, ya era realmente tarde, ni siquiera había tomado algo para cenar, ya que estaba alistando todo para mañana, y alguna idea de donde él estuviera metido tampoco.

Regresamos del centro comercial más tarde de lo que pensábamos y eso solo le aumentaba la intriga a los demás. Pero tenía que sacar mi estrés.

Me cambie y camine directamente al dojo, después de estar practicando más de una hora, caí rendida al piso. Cerré mis ojos y mi nariz se invadió de esa aroma inconfundible, Ranma.

Me estaba mirando directamente contrariado.

-Hola

-Hola- Le conteste sin ninguna reacción emotiva.

-Perdón no sabía que te interrumpía.

-Para nada eh terminado- le exprese poniéndome de pie- buenas noches.

-Akane espera

-Dime-voltee a mirarlo antes de salir de dojo

-¿Sigues enfadada?

-Nunca estuve enfadada, nunca entiendes nada, simplemente me canse- cerré y me dirigí directamente al baño.

.

.

.

Eran las siete en punto y yo ya estaba lista, me miraba en el espejo y no me reconocía, realmente ya no parecía una niña, la tia Nodoka tenía razón, era lo que necesitaba. Actuar y vestir como lo que ya era una mujer, aunque los tacones no eran muy cómodos. La falda de tubo negra se veía hermosa, en conjunto con mi blusa de manga larga color blanca perla y ese ligero escote en v, resaltaba lo que Ranma nombraba pecho plano, mi pelo ya llegaba a los hombros y simplemente lo ondule un poco recogiéndolo en media cola, un poco de labial rojo algo de rímel, los tacones y estaba lista. Mi primer día de empleo, aunque solo fuera temporal, no importaba suplir a alguien ya era un comienzo, toda mi vida creí no salir de la casa quedarme exclusivamente en el dojo, pero después de todo, para eso me había graduado en el colegio. Y era momento de demostrar que era mujer capaz de ganarse su dinero y ser responsable. Y que no esperaría a Ranma eternamente aunque mi corazón no pudiera con ello.

Había sido una suerte que gracias al Dr. Tofu me dieran la contracción en esa clínica especializada en medina alternativa china, estaría en el departamento de finanzas y realmente me parecía perfecto, no fui la estudiante primera de la clase pero si sobresaliente y las matemáticas se me daban muy bien.

Tome mi bolso, cuando escuche el grito tan peculiar de Kasumi.

-El desayuno está servido.

Tendría que buscar la manera de involucrarme más con las cosas de casa.

-¡Akane!

Escuche el grito unísonamente de los presentes, mientras la tía Nodoka me sonreía de oreja a oreja. Ranma le había aventado todo el arroz en la cara al tío Genma.

-Buenos días

-¿Porque estas vestida a así Akane?

-¿Te gusta?- me anime a preguntar, a pesar de los demás presentes, todos miraban fijamente a Ranma.

-¡Claro que no!, prefiero tu ropa normal, eso no va contigo Akane, no va con un rudo marimacho.

Sentí como algo se quebraba dentro de mí y respire profundamente, todos hicieron sus platos a un lado esperando que estampara a Ranma contra la mesa, pero simplemente me puse de pie.

-Gracias, padre regresare después de medio día, mi turno termina a las 3.

-No tienes porque hacerlo, pero suerte mi pequeña.

-Pazzzzzz

Escuche el estruendoso ruido, y supe que la tía Nodoka había estampado a Ranma contra la mesa.

Justo terminaba de cruzar la puerta y me colocaba los tacones, cuando observe a Ranma correr atrás de mí.

Simplemente camine sin prestarle atención.

-Espera Akane, espera.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Turno en qué?

-¿Es todo lo que quieres?, tengo un trabajo, y si me permites voy a llegar tarde

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Para qué? Para escuchar cómo te reirías de mí, o buscarías la manera de ofenderme, puedes ir a jugar con Xiampu o alguna de ellas como es tú costumbre.

-No, Akane, espera ¿es que acaso sigues molesta?, ¿estás celosa?, que no entiendes que no es mi culpa.

-Sigues sin entender nada Ranma, descuida que de ahora en adelante este marimacho se hace completamente aún lado, para que hagas lo que te plazca.

-¿entender que Akane?, nunca entiendo porque te pones así.

-Ese es el problema tú nunca entiendes nada- Se puso atónito al ver que no había ningún golpe o grosería para él de mi parte como era costumbre, mire de reojo como se quedaba ahí plasmado, mientras yo caminaba lentamente.

-¡Akane! Mi amor te quiero, te vez hermosa, ¿estás así de linda para tener una cita conmigo tu amado Kuno?

Ni siquiera me moleste en contestarle, mandándolo a volar de una patada como era costumbre, ese kuno, ¿de dónde diablos aparecía tan de repente?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había sido un día maravilloso, me anime al sentir como la brisa fresca me llegaba a la cara, me había encantado mi primer día laboral, entre tanto que aprender, memorizar revisar, la apatía que sentía por el tema de Ranma había quedado de lado, mi cabeza lo había bloqueado. Camine a casa con calma observando todo a detalle. Y hasta suerte tenía mi jefe era una persona madura, sin olvidar que muy guapo, hay que cosas pensaba, en fin, era raro pensar en algo que no fuera mi disque prometido.

-Akane ¿Eres tú?

-¿Qué quieres Xiampú?- le conteste secamente al ver cómo me observaba a detalle de arriba abajo, como intentando descifrar lo que sucedía.

\- Ni pienses que así vas a engatusar a mi Ranma, no eras tan hermosa como Xiampú.

Le pase de largo.

-Te estoy hablando, ¡esto no ha terminado Akane!

Y ahí estaba pataleando, encima de su bicicleta, no me iba a poner a su nivel, si había alguien experta en la engatusada era ella.

Seguí respirando profundo y por fin llegue a casa.

-¿Cómo te fue mí querida niña?- Me pronunciaba Nodoka sentada, en el comedor con una taza de té, con mí tío Genma convertido en panda justo de una lado de ella.

-Maravilloso tía Nodoka, tenías razón, necesitaba salir de la rutina- Le propine un abrazo y no había señales Ranma por ningún lado, me sentía un hoja al viento así que me puse un mandil, no quise cambiarme así que simplente entre a la cocina. No había señal de Kasumi o los demás, así que decidí hacerme un aperitivo para la cena. Ya que era obvio que ellos tenían poco de haber comido.

-Prendí la radio y al ritmo de música saque varios ingredientes, cerré mis ojos y pensé lo que Kasumi me había dicho _"piensa en lo que nos decía mamá, cocina con el corazón, siente los ingredientes con cada uno de tus sentidos, piensa en algo que hizo feliz, en lo que quieres transmitir mientras cocinas"_

Con toda la paciencia del mundo picaba ingredientes, mezclaba, y deje de ver la cocina como un campo de batalla si no centro para relajarme, y pensar en algo que me hizo feliz. Y mi me mente me transporto a esa Navidad en la que observábamos el cielo con Ranma y el ciento de estrellas fugaces caer, como a pesar de estar Kasumi y Naviki presentes, me había abrazado mientras portaba el desastre de bufanda que le había hecho. Me refugie en sus brazos y el ritmo de su corazón era la más bella melodía. Y la alarma me saco de transe, saque el pollo del horno, apague el arroz y prepare una sencilla ensalada.

-Y andábamos cortando rábanos y unos chiflábamos y otros cantábamos.

-¡Vuelva acá viejo cochino, asqueroso!

Sin duda era Ranma y el maestro Hapossai que había regresado.

-Pero que cocha pacha, huele delicioso, Akane ¿tú lo cocinaste?

-¡SI!

-Qué delicioso va oler, ni que nada, ¿a quién piensas martirizar con tu comida?, si es para mí no pienso comerme nada.

Apreté con fuerza el cuchillo que aun tenía en la mano. Lo solté, dejándolo en la barra me quite el mandil, y camine en dirección justa a donde estaban ellos.

-Ándale ahora si se enojó-Agregaba el maestro Hapossai, y sin mencionar palabra simplemente les pase de largo, si una mirada sin una sola palabra subí a mi recamara.

-Akane, oye Akane espera.

Escuche como Ranma me llamaba antes de cerrarle la puerta en la nariz.

¿Por qué ahora me afectaba tanto?, si yo sabía que él era así, ¡fácil! porque ya quería más, necesitaba sus gestos cariñosos necesitaba que diéramos el siguiente caso. ¿Necesitaba estar al borde de la muerte para que volviera a decirme algo tan lindo como en Yusenkyo?

Fue cuando resonó en mi cabeza _"intente muchas veces decirte lo que en verdad sentía, pero siempre lo echaba a perder y solo terminaba molestándote o haciéndote enfadar, pero esa nunca fue mi intención; ¡despierta Akane! Hay algo que debo decirte, eh esperado mucho para hacerlo y ya no puedo esperar más, Akane necesito que me escuches ahora quiero decirte, quiero decirte que yooo, que yooo ¡Te amo Akane!"_ , el nudo en mi corazón se retomo y tenía que ser paciente, tenía que dejar mis niñerías atrás y demostrarle que me lastimaba esta situación pero no por orgullo si no porque lo amaba. Ranma tenía que amarme o olvidarme.

-Tok tok

Dos golpecitos me sacaron del mi transe y mire a Ranma en la ventana entrar.

-¿Qué tienes Akane?

-Nada- Le dije secamente volviendo a hundir mi rostro en la almohada.

-Siempre con tus groserías, ¿dime qué te pasa?

-Tú hablándome de groserías a mí.

Levante el rostro y mire como se acercaba a mí.

-¿Lloraste Akane?

-No

-Siempre tan obcecada, ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas decirme lo que sentías?

El rubor me subió a las mejillas

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ayer

¿Ayer?..., Kasumi, pensé. Su cara se torno color carmesí, confirmando mi sospecha, quería golpearlo, pero en lugar de eso en un gesto muy infantil volví a hundirme en la almohada. Me había espiado, había escuchado todo lo que le había hablado con mi hermana.

-Akane hey, no vas huir de esto, tenemos que hablar.

-Así hablar, ¿hablar? Cuando tú eres el que nunca dice nada, ni siquiera a esas locas les puedes poner un alto.

Enfadada me puse de pie, lance la almohada, y dispuesta a salir de la habitación. Reprochándome por dentro, que era lo primero que me había prometido.

Sentí como me jaloneo, el impulso me coloco gusto en sus brazos, y el rubor subió a mi cara.

-Siempre tan terca, ¿estás celosa Akane?

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces ¿Por qué te enojas?, porque siempre tienes que ser tan orgullosa, ¿Por qué no reconoces que estas celosa?

¿Y ahora?... ¿Qué le decía?

-No es bueno que te la paces haciendo esos berrinches, te vez fea cuando estas de berrinchuda. Nadie va a querer casarse con una chiquilla tan fea y terca.

-¡Vez!, si quieres saber que tengo eso sabrás, estoy harta Ranma harta, de tus groserías de intentar ser paciente y tú una y otra vez lo hechas a perder. Hasta cuando tendré mi lugar, hasta cuando me dejaras de ver como un marimacho como tú dices.

-Akane, yo, yooo lo siento, esa nunca fue mi intención.

-Tú nunca fue tu intención, me ha lastimado bastante y francamente me tiene harta.

Sentí como me estrechada contra él.

-Como siempre a insultarme, y para que lo sepas nadie te está diciendo que te case…

Y antes de que pudiera terminar palabra, me puso la mano en la boca.

-Terca, eres tan terca, orgullosa, Kasumi tiene razón, en muchas cosas somos tan parecidos. Pero para tu fortuna yo amo a esa chiquilla tan fea y berrinchuda.

Me quede estática, ¿Qué escuche bien?

-Sé que muchas veces no te digo las cosas, pero debes de entender Akane yo a mí manera intento demostrártelas. Casi siempre soy una persona seca en ese sentido, pero tú lo has notado, cuando creí que te perdía en la Isla del loco ese que secuestraba doncellas, o cuando revente de los celos al sentir que te perdía por Shinosuke. No soy el tipo cursi que anda divulgando las cosas, prefiero dejarlo para nosotros solos. Además no eres la única que ha tenido que soportar cosas así, te recuerdo a Kuno o los diversos tipejos que se sentían sobre un derecho sobre ti.

-Sí, pero yo jamásssss.

-Ya calla y escúchame necia. Para mí no es tan fácil ser tan cortante y tajante, a pesar de todo mi padre me ha enseñado a no ser grosero con las mujeres. Y tú has visto cómo está la situación, así que si lo que quieres es que ponga las cosas en su lugar perfecto, pero va a ser a mí manera, porque yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a que sigan acosando a mi prometida. Esta mañana realmente me sorprendiste al verte tan hermosa, pero estalle de celos, yo no necesito que uses tacones o ropa tan insinuadora para verte hermosa, Akane yo te eh visto de mil maneras, pero tú eres recatada y muy respetuosa en lo que a esas cosas se refiere, nunca has sido del tipo de mujer que seduce o engatusa a un hombre como Xiampú y eso es algo más que me enamoro de ti, esa inocencia salvaje.

Ranma, mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que estaba segura que él podría escucharlo.

-Mi madre me había dado esto, y si, ahora si es el anillo, solo buscaba la manera de dártelo, y Akane quiero que lo uses, quiero que esto sea oficial, quiero que se dispersen tus dudas, porque no quiero volver a tener esa sensación de que te estoy perdiendo, todo se acomodara y encontraremos la manera de casarnos, si que todos se entrometan, pero así como has creído en mí. Hazlo más que nunca por favor y si me lastimó que no me comentaras los de tu trabajo, pero confió en ti, y si el plan de mi madre funciono, porque al verte tan seca conmigo, al verte pasar por mi lado sin ni siquiera mirarme con rabia, fue el golpe más bajo para mi orgullo, puedo con cualquier cosa menos con tu indiferencia. Y si te espié, pero es que no tenía el valor para saber directamente que estaba pasando.

Abrí poco a poco los ojos al escuchar el clic, y mire el anillo el fino anillo de compromiso en oro, con un pequeño diamante rosa en su centro, era tan sencillo pero hermoso a la vez y sentí que las lágrimas volvían a derramarse por mi cara.

-¿Y ahora porque lloras?, Akane

\- También te amo- dije tomando algo de impulso y confiada de que el con su mano izquierda seguía tomándome por la cintura, me puse de puntitas para alcanzarlo y verlo directamente a los ojos, observe su sonrojo.

-Akaaaneee- Pronuncio entre cortamente y sentí lo cálido de su aliento en mi labio superior, sentí los botones de su camisa china roja, cuando me estrecho más fuerte a él.

-Hace tanto que quiero hacer esto, que ya no puedo. Ahora no hay nadie que interrumpa.

-Hazlo

Cerré mis ojos, y sentí, así es sentí como sus labios chocaban con los míos, dos tontos pocos experimentados, después de tantas peleas y orgullo, se permitían besarse, por fin habíamos derribado las barreras, pero me sentía deliciosamente vulnerable en sus brazos.

Sentía como movió sus labios, para poder acceder a mi boca. Su sabor, si su sabor se mezcló con el mío, sentí como su respiración se acelera como la mía, me abrazaba tan fuerte de la cintura como yo de cuello, era un ritmo lento, que me permitía sentir la humedad de sus labios, el mismo nerviosismo que yo sentía Ranma lo compartía y aun así ahí estábamos, aprendiendo a amarnos.

-Sabes a fresas.

Me pronuncio, mientras se sentaba en la cama conmigo en sus piernas.

-Siempre supe que tendrías ese delicioso sabor dulce, berrinchuda.

Y antes de poder responderle me tomo por la nunca, y nuestras bocas se volvieron una nuevamente. El tiempo se hizo inexistente, solo quería besarlo hasta que me dolieran los labios, reclamar todos esos besos que ambos nos negamos por obstinados, había pensado tantas veces en este momento.

-Caramba ¡pero que cocha pacha!

-¡Ese es mi hijo!

-Hasta que por fin le pusiste velocidad mi querido Ranma

-Esta foto valdrá mil yens

-Pero que Varonil

Nos separamos bruscamente, pero él no soltaba mi mano, ambos estamos anonadados, ante el flash de la cámara. Enfrente el maestro Haposai, el tio Genma y la tia Nodoka, Kasumi y sin olvidar a Naviki y mi padre.

-Por fin habrá boda- Decía mi padre con cataratas de llanto.

-Claro que habrá boda

-¡Ranma!- dijimos unísonamente

-¡Pero dejen de espiarnos!

Grito furioso y automáticamente pusieron cara de susto, en cuanto él se puso de pie, todos salieron corriendo y cerrando la puerta estruendosamente la misma que no había escuchado abrirse. Soltó un suspiro ahogado y sentí como levantaba un poco mi mano y deslizaba el anillo.

-No te lo quites por favor

Beso mi frente y seguía cuestionándome si esto era cierto.

-Tenemos que dormir ya es muy noche, mañana hay mucho por hacer.

-Espera no te vayas…

.

.

.

Y bien hasta aquí la primera parte, realmente no sé cuántas partes vayan a ser, ya que hay varios puntos que quiero destacar, primero que nada que realmente la relación de este par floreció más de lo que se aprecia en el anime, en el manga hay momentos realmente hermosos, donde se aprecia el deseo de Ranma a besar a Akane, como ella de besarlo, e inclusive se muestra como se ven como pareja, los celos son más notorios por ambos y realmente los dos se encuentran enamorados con sus virtudes y defectos. A tal punto que Ranma en su último viaje carga con lo más valioso que él dice tener; una foto de Akane. Yo deseaba ver un desarrollo del Final, así que no me quedo más que narrarlo con mi loca mente, para sacarlo de mi sistema y para esto basarme en el mismo anime. Desarrollar las demás parejas, el momento que Ranma se hace cargo del Dojo, la boda, los hijos, yo que se jejeje todo eso que se nos negó.

Me baso para la edad en el hecho que en el anime en un capítulo Akane prepara un pastel de aniversario de dos años, para Ranma y estoy sumando dos años más después de la boda; para no verlos tan pubertos, si no en su concepto de Hombre y Mujer, que crecieron amándose, obstinadamente pero amándose.

En fin que lo disfruten, no tarde en actualizar ya que estaba algo avanzado, espero sus comentarios como dudas.

P.D. Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía que hubiera.

P.D. Advierto no todo sera color de rosa jajajaja.

 **Esto es dedicado para todos los Fans de Ranma que como yo solo deseaban ver a este par Amarse.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Eh vuelto mí dulce Akane

_**¡Ohayo!, ¿Cómo han estado?, estoy de vuela, no me tarde tanto en volver. Bueno la verdad quería agradecerles a todos los que están apoyándome en esta nueva historia en especial una linda amiga, que siempre motiva con mi loca imaginación para continuar. Diana Salas gracias y este capítulo va dedicado a ella con mucho cariño.**_

 _ **Sin más que los disfruten…**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

 _ **Capítulo 2: Eh vuelto mí dulce Akane**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-No te lo quites por favor

Beso mi frente y seguía cuestionándome si esto era cierto.

-Tenemos que dormir ya es muy noche, mañana hay mucho por hacer.

-Espera no te vayas, no ahora por favor.

-Akane- Pronunció en susurro, abrazándome contra él nuevamente.

-Duerme hoy conmigo- Rayos ¿de donde había sacado valor para decirle eso?, estaba tan sorrojada, tan nerviosa pero mi deseos de estar bien con él, el deseo de sentir su calor habían sido más fuertes que cualquier vergüenza. Si ya nos habíamos sincerado, dejaría que hablara mi corazón. Sentí como su cuerpo tembló, lo mire de reojo y a pesar de la tenue luz, claramente note su sonrojo incluso a un exceso más excesivo que el mio.

-Si eso quieres, eso tendrásAkane, me quedare contigo, solo dame unos minutos, para arreglar el embrollo haya bajo.

Reí un poco y antes de que se soltara de mi agarre le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Cierra bien, entrare por la ventana-Dijo perdiéndose en la puerta, cuando escuche el montón de murmureos.

Atranque la puerta como me dijo y me mire aún con la ropa formal que llevaba, diablos, ¿cómo me había metido en esto? ¿Que podría usar de pijama en un momento así? ¡Hay caramba! ¿Que estaba pensando?, tenía que ser yo, así que opte por un simple short y una camisa de tirantes (el atuendo del primer opening), pero a quien engañaba, mi cuerpo ya no era el de una chica de 16 años si no el de una mujer de 20 veinte, y se veía un poco más revelador, en automático la cara se me puso carmesí. Antes de que tuviera si quiera el tiempo para cambiarme, la ventana se abrió y los ojos azulinos oscuros de Ranma como su caballera azabache, se hicieron presente, su mirada !su mirada! tenía un toque diferente, y su cara estaba con un ligero sonrojo, entonces comprendí que él observaba lo mismo que yo, ya no era una niña, si no la mujer que se volvería su esposa.

-Ya estoy aquí-Pronunciaba entre cortadamente, acercándose poco a poco a mí, sentí como me abrazo y me levanto el rostro, su cálido aliento se acuno en mi labio superior, mis manos por inercia se colocaron en su cuello, sentí como me cargaba en brazos y me recostaba delicadamente en la cama, nos cubrió con la delgada manta y sentí como mis piernas desnudas se entrelazaban con las suyas, que de igual manera se encontraban desnudas, el traía ese conjunto que tanto me gustaba de su camiseta interior y short, perfecto para esta calurosa noche, y eso solo me abochornaba más, sumándole a la temperatura elevaba por la primavera, sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi cabello, mientras que con su otro brazo me estrechaba por la cintura. Estábamos tan juntos que nuestros cuerpos empezaban a sudar, pero no nos importaban, nuestros labios se exigían el uno al otro, llevaban un ritmo lento como perfecta y armoniosa melodía de vals, ¿Cuánto tiempo desperdiciamos en absurdas peleas?, demasiado, pero demasiado también era el deseo por intentar recuperar todo lo que se pudiera.

-Akane-me susurro y yo noté en mí que solo quería abrazarlo hasta que el sueño me consumiera.

-Ranma-le conteste recargándome en su pecho, escuchando el palpitar acelerado de su corazón.

-Tenemos que parar y tenemos que dormir

-Lose pero hay tanto que quiero decirte

-Yo también, ahora que estoy así contigo me arrepiento tanto de no haberte tratado mejor, quizás si hubiera sido menos obstinado, hubiera sacado tu lado amoroso y sexy como ahora, desde hace mucho.- Me volví a sonrojar y levante la cara, para poder mirarlo a la cara.-

-¿Sexy?

-Si- Contesto soltando esa risa nerviosa, mientras que miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Me encanta lo que traes puesto, ¿Cuánto que no lo usabas?

-Un par de años, creo.

-Desde que empecé a vivir aquí ¿Verdad?

-Si- ¿Se había dado cuenta?, realmente me prestaba atención.

-Eso es algo que siempre me gusto de ti Akane, sé que siempre te decía que estabas gorda, o que eras marimacho, pero era mi terquedad y miedo lo que hablaba, pensando que si descubrías lo verdaderamente atractiva que eras me dejarías por Ryoga o algún otro, que tuviera los detalles que yo no tenía por terco, las palabras nunca fueron lo mío. Sé que no eras muy afectuosa, pero siempre estabas para mí y me apoyabas nunca, me quisiste cambiar, y todo lo que intentabas por mí, incluso se de tu curso clandestino en la cocina Akane, pero todo eso como que siempre fueras a tu manera femenina y recatada sin la necesidad de exhibirte fue lo que más me gusto de ti.

-¡Ranma! –dije asombrada, ¿había tomado suero de la verdad?

-Se que dudas de lo que te digo Akane, pero eh madurado a mí manera, y no te quiero perder por alguna niñería, cuando sentí que te perdía en Jusenkyo, me di cuenta que no lo soportaría, prefiero ser mitad chica hasta que muera, o incluso recibir tus palizas cuando estas enojada, pero estar sin ti ya no puedo- Me estreche contra él.

-No eres el único Ranma, yo también ya no podía con esta situación y si a veces era tan cortante y tajante contigo era porque no podía con los celos, lo hacía para a mí manera intentar ponerme en a salvo, no sé cómo paso... pero en unos días ya había cambiado mi amor de niñez por ti, no soportaba a los muchachos y de repente llegaste tú a moverme todo, no te miento que cuando nos dijeron que tendríamos que casarnos estaba tan enfadada, pero poco a poco te metiste en mí a tal punto que no soportaba la idea de que Xiampú o alguna loca de ellas te alejaran, poco a poco te volviste mi mundo, todo lo que pasamos, la forma en la que me defendiste en sin fin de ocasiones, nunca voy a olvidar como en plena pista de patinaje gritaste que era tú prometida, como renunciaste a volverte hombre en la isla de la doncellas por salvarme, tú conoces tanto de mí y yo de ti, hemos pasado por tanto juntos que es algo que nadie puede igualar. Fuiste mi primer beso, aunque estuvieras convertido en tu faceta de gato, el primero que provocó celos y creo el primero que intoxique con mí comida.

Una armoniosa risa se escucho por parte de los dos.

-Dure con malestar estomacal como por una semana

-Ya no seas grosero

-Pero valió la pena Akane- Sentí como me estrecho más contra él, cuando terminó la oración

\- Y mira que tú comida sí que nos ha metido en problemas.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Te recuerdo las dichosas tartas de arroz, donde casi me cambias por Ryoga?

-Eso nunca hubiera pasado, él siempre será un buen amigo de ambos, pero tú sabes que aunque la cruz hubiera aparecido en tú cara, probablemente yo hubiera seguido a tu lado, o hubiera permanecido sola.

-Lose Akane, tú siempre estuviste ahí, cuando me convertí en gato, cuando dure convertido en chica por días y días, cuando perdí mi fuerza, fueron tantas veces que no sé de dónde has tenido tanta paciencia.

-¿Se te olvida cuando te enamoraste de Ryoga? Jajaja por la caña de pescar, creo que ahí sí que quisiste matarme.

-Oye guacala, no me recuerdes eso.

-Ok entonces ¿Cuándo casi te casas con Xiampú por sus brujerías?

-Ya, ya entendí, pero con la única que me voy a casar es contigo y lo sabes, siempre has sido la única Akane.

Diciendo esto mí corazón se reconforto, las pequeñas grietas desaparecieron, y el ritmo de su corazón, fue mi melodía favorita esa noche, sentí como me estrechaba más contra él y el silencio nunca había sido tan cómodo, me perdí en su calor, en su esencia y el sueño nos venció a ambos.

.

.

.

La alarma del buro sonó estrepitosamente, y por primera vez tenía pereza a levantarme, no quería poner un pie fuera de la cama, no ahora que me encontraba entre los brazos de Ranma, sentí como se revolvió en la cama.

-Akane-Susurro, mientras con su brazo libre se tallaba los ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había amanecido donde había dormido en su pecho.

-Ranma-le conteste intentando ponerme de pie, cuando sentí como me jalo llevándome de nuevo a la cama, colocándose encima de mí.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Ranma es tarde, no van a descubrir

-Ya lose pero antes- Y así fue como me callo con un beso, con ese beso que me hizo caer en la realidad que todo lo acontecido no era un sueño, había pasado, estábamos empezando de cero y él había tomado la decisión de amarme.

Terminamos el beso, se puso de pie, beso mí frente al tiempo que me posicionaba de pie como él.

-Te veo abajo, tenemos que hacer costumbre esto Akane.

-¿Eh?

-Ranma espera…-No termine de hablar cuando con su mirada sigilosa, salió por la ventana.

-Cui cui cui

-¿Eh?... ¡p-chan!, si era p-chan, que estaba tallando sus pesuñas en la puerta, pero si tenía tanto tiempo sin venir, tanto que Ranma me había hecho a la idea de que lo mejor era pensar que estaba bien y feliz.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente y mi cerdito se me hecho en brazos, unas cuantas lágrimas de gusto se escabulleron de mis ojos.

-P-chan ¿Dónde había estado? No tienes idea de lo preocupada que me habías tenido.

-Cui cuicui

En fin ya no importaba, lo único que importaba que estuviera de vuelta y que Ranma y yo estábamos juntos.

-Por fin todo está en paz, P-chan soy tan feliz, por fin Ranma y yo estamos juntos, por fin todo se está ordenando, todo está pintando de maravilla, espérame aquí me alistare para el trabajo y te daré de desayunar- En cuanto puse a p-chan en el suelo, este salió corriendo despavoridamente para el piso de abajo, ese P-chan. No le tome importancia y me dirigí a darme un baño.

.

.

.

 ***Ranma***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por fin después de tanto tiempo había logrado sincerarme con Akane, mi madre tenía razón lo cortés no quita lo valiente y haberme dormido con ella me había traído la confirmación a lo que sentía por ella.

-Cui cui cui

¡Que!, ese era Ryoga, ¿Qué diablos hacia Ryoga aquí?, Y como P-chan, ¡Akane!, pensé en automático corriendo la puerta corrediza y entró el mismo cerdo problemático dejándose me ir encima, pateándome la cara como era su costumbre.

-¡Quieres calmarte!, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Y qué carajos te pasa? – Le metí un puñetazo, y en automático quedo inconsciente sobre el piso, cuando note esa esencia tan peculiar en el aire, Akane, Akane había salido de la ducha, y con la bata de baño puesta se asomo sobre la puerta.

-¿Fue P-chan?-miro al piso y con cara de preocupación junto a Ryoga acunándoselo en el pecho y en automático me reinaron los celos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Ranma?-Dijo algo molesta, pero confundida cuando miro mi cara de enojo.

-Pero mira estas marcas, ese P-chan- Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, acarició mi rostro justo donde estaban las marcas de las pezuñas de P-chan.

-Lo lamento- Y lo siguiente que sentí fue como se acerco a mí dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

Akane, ella realmente podía ser un ser tan dulce, cuando no estaba a la defensiva. Le sonreí, y antes de pronunciar palabra.

-Cui cuicuicui- Gritaba P-chan, revolcándose como loco en los brazos de Akane hasta que se zafó de su agarre y se me dejo ir encima nuevamente.

-Dejen de pelear, hay no se me hace tarde, Ranma por favor calma a P-chan, y salió corriendo a su habitación.

-¡Quieres calmarte de una buena vez carajo!- Lo golpe nuevamente y corrí a la cocina por agua caliente apenas y lo rocié se me lanzo encima.

-¿Como diablos pudiste jugar así con Akane?, Ranma lo pagaras, eso sí que no lo soporto me hace enfurecer. La besaste canalla

-Te calmas y te vistes que alguien puede entrar y en cuanto te calmes hablamos, porque yo tampoco pienso permitir que siga rondando P-chan.

A regañadientes comenzó a vestirse, cuando escuche el típico grito de Kasumi – A desayunar.

-Te calmas y hablaremos lo que quieras después del desayuno.

-Ranma, P-chan, a desayunar.

Pronuncio Akane entrando a la habitación dejándome con mirada de estúpido y un sonrojo en la cara Ryoga.

-Ha hola Ryoga, que milagro, que curioso casi siempre que apareces tú aparece P-chan o desaparece.

Carajo, ¿Por qué ahora?, porque ahora tenía que lucir tan sexy y atractiva, traía encima una falda blanca que le llegaba justo a las rodillas, unas medias negras, un blusa de gasa negra, un labial en un rojo. ¿Cuándo diablos compró ropa así?

-Vamos a desayunar, se me hace tarde-dijo corriendo por el pasillo, y el estruendoso ruido de sus pasos en la madera, me volvió en sí.

-Deja de sangrar idiota, te prohíbo que te le vuelvas a hacer a Akane, me escuchaste Ryoga y no estoy jugando no más P-Chan- se limpió la sangre de la nariz.

-Vine a conquistarle y a confesarle mi amor y no me pienso ir hasta lograrlo- estampe un puñetazo en su cara. – Tú tienes a Akary contigo idiota y Akane es mía.

-Ya no, me dejó, me dejó porque nunca pude olvidarme de mi dulce Akane, y ya que tú has dejado correr el tiempo como estúpido en lugar de darle su lugar a Akane, yo le voy a dar el lugar que tú nunca pudiste darle, nunca podrás estar a la altura de una dama como Akane; Ranma, tú eres un patán, y si alguen sabe de eso soy yo, yo la vi llorar por tu culpa, a pesar de estar como P-chan intente darle consuelo a todas las lágrimas que tiro por tú culpa, cada que te encontrabas enredado en alguna locura por Xiampú, cada que la insultabas o que ella intentaba verse linda para ti, tú solo te encargabas de insultarla, o hacerla sentir mal, ¿tienes idea si quiera de como lloro cuando se canceló la boda?, no claro que no, porque estabas peleando por la maldita agua que se había tragado Haposai en vez de preocuparte por lo que ella sentía, de preocuparte como ella lo ha hecho por ti. Si alguien conoce el corazón puro de Akane y todo lo que ha llorado por ti, soy yo. Ella se hace la fuerte pero no es más que una chica enamorada de un estúpido como tú al que siempre lo ha respetado y le ha dado un lugar que no se merece, ¡idiota!

Esas palabras fueron como pequeñas puñaladas para mí, no eran más que la verdad, resonó en mi cabeza _"¿tienes idea si quiera de como lloro cuando se canceló la boda?, todo lo que ha llorado por ti"._

-Tú no tienes derecho a juzgarme y eso es problemas más que de Akane y mío, lo dice quien fue deshonesto con Akari.

-En eso te equivocas idiota, por eso mismo me dejó, porque no le mentí, porque jamás le oculte el amor tan grande que sentía por Akane.

-Ahora veras- justamente le iba estampar un puñetazo, cuando escuche el grito femenino, el único grito aparte del de Akane, que de verdad me inspiraba terror, cuando iba acompañado del enojo.

-¡Ranma! ¿Qué significa esto?- Ryoga hizo una reverencia.

-Gomenasi, señora lamento usurpar la tranquilidad de esta casa.

-Lo lamento madre, pero él y yo tenemos que arreglar cosas de hombre a hombre.

-Ho pero que varonil, pero eso lo harán después del desayuno, así que lo quiero en la mesa a tí y a tú amigo ahora.

Nos dedicamos unas cuantas miradas asesinas, más de lo normal y seguimos a mi madre a la mesa, Akane estaba sentada, me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y los presentes nos observaban con cara de terror me coloque a lado de ella, estampando un ligero beso en su frente, a lo que las raciones de horror de los presentes como la cara colérica de Ryoga se les unía, prosiguió un silencio incomodo, el sonrojo de Akane era adorable, mientras que solo nos observaban, como pidiendo una explicación.

-Gracias por el desayuno, me voy se me hace tarde- Pronunció Akane, mientras que yo me ponía de pie junto con ella.

-Gracias por la comida, espera Akane yo te llevare al trabajo.

-¿Eh?- Dijeron unísonamente todos los presentes

-Yo sabía que eras buen chico Ranma- Lloraba a cataratas él señor tendo, cuando el crujir que producido por los palillos de Ryoga que habían sido partidos a la mitad, llamaba la atención.

-Tú y yo hablaremos cuando regrese Ryoga.

-Se me hace tarde y no encuentro a P-chan-Comentaba Akane con su puchero de desespero.

-Por ahí a de andar jugando, cuando llegue de dejarte en el trabajo yo me encargo de atenderlo- Le comente al mismo tiempo que miraba a Ryoga.

Mi padre escupió el arroz que le quedaba sobre la cara de mi madre, mientras que esta lo estampaba sobre la mesa. – Que les vaya bien cariño- nos mencionó, Akane me sonreía y asentía mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿seguros que la comida no traía hongos del amor?- Agregaba impertinentemente Naviki y yo solo ignore, caminando detrás de Akane.

La vi cómo se colocaba sus tacones negros de charol completando el juego, se veía tan sexy carajo.

-¿Nos vamos?- Le asentí

-¿Segura que puedes caminar con eso?

-Sí eh practicado- ¿pues a qué hora? que yo ni cuenta me había dado. Tragándome mi orgullo, estire mi mano, con un sonrojo descontrolado, aunque no fuera la primera vez que la tomaba de la mano si sería completamente en público. Pero ya había tomado mi decisión y tenía que cumplir, era mi palabra de hombre y ya no estaba dispuesto a perder a Akane, menos ahora con la amenaza de Ryoga. Ella recibió mi mano tímidamente, y comenzamos a caminar, cuando por cierto escalofrió mire hacia atrás, !rayos¡, mi padre estaba convertido en panda y tenía sobre sus hombros una cámara de video, mi madre por su lado con una sonrisa enorme, mi suegro con sus cataratas de llanto y los demás con cara de fascinación, carajo, no quise incomodar a Akane, así que simplemente la tome en brazos y brinque varios metros, la baje poco a poco y continuamos con el paso lento que llevamos.

-¿Y eso?

-Nada solo quise aligerarte un poco él camino.

-Aja- Por alguna razón estaba tan adorable, tan femenina, ese lado tan lindo de ella era solo mío _"-no eres nada romántica y femenina, - Quizás pueda serlo cuando encuentre al hombre correcto", y_ justo pasaba por mi mente, esas palabras que me había repetido años atrás, ahora comprendí perfectamente el significado de esas palabras y lo que sobrellevaban, había tenido la respuesta siempre en mi cara y mi soberbia no me había dejado verla. Justo cruzábamos el parque para llegar a su trabajo, cuando el típico enfado de cada día sea hacia presente.

-Akane mi amor- El idiota de Kuno se había quedo estático mientras observaba fijamente las manos de Akane y mías entrelazadas.

-Maldito Ranma, como te atreves

Antes de que se nos pudiera acercar por completo, ambos lo detuvimos con una patada en la cara, y ya que el pobre se encontraba estampado como era su costumbre en el suelo y mientras gritaba que esto no se quedaría así, continuábamos con el mismo paso. Ya estábamos justo enfrente del edificio donde trabajaría Akane.

Mire precautoriamente a los lados, asegurándome no hacer un espectáculo. –Akane cuando regreses tenemos que hablar de varias cosas, pero promete, prométeme que antes de golpearme me vas a escuchar- me estaba preparando para escuchar sus cuestionamientos cuando me sorprendió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-De acuerdo-Vaya esto se estaba tornando más fácil, la tome de la cintura y bese sus labios rápidamente.

-Te veré más tarde

-Si-

-No te lo quites- Hice seña al anillo, y aún ambos con sonrojo en los ojos, la vi cruzar la calle mientras se adentraba a ese edificio.

Ahora tenía que poner en orden las cosas con Ryoga.

.

.

.

Entre a la casa y la reunión que me esperaba, ya estaba formada, excepto por Tofu, que de seguro estaba en su consultorio, -¿Y Ryoga?- cuestione a no verlo presente.

-Salió a buscarte- Me contestaba mi madre, aún con su rozagante sonrisa Carajo, eso quería decir o que tardaba unos días en volver a la casa, o mínimo unas horas.

-Y bien ¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Akane?- Comento Naviki intentando sacar provecho de la situación como era su costumbre

-Yo solo sé que me siento tan feliz, por fin podrán hacerse cargo del dojo y podre vivir mi vejez en paz, ¿Verdad señor Saotome?

-Claro señor Tendo

-Y que me llenen de nietos

-Tendré que vender nuevas invitaciones de boda, esto traerá muy buenas ganancias

-¿Como que nietos?, ni de chiste vas a tocar a mi Akane Ranma, como mi discípulo te lo prohíbo, si a caso te doy unas panteletitas suyas.

-Viejo abusivo-conteste a lo último sentándome y tratando fallidamente de estamparlo en la mesa, ¿cómo se había formado todo este alboroto? -¡Déjenme hablar!- grite desesperado, todos me observaron seriamente mientras, que notaban que esto realmente me estaba colmando la paciencia y que era enserio -Akane ya trae el anillo puesto

-¡Que!, Ven les dije que no eran alucinaciones mías- Gritaba Naviki

-Aun no termino, te puedes callar por favor.

-Huy que carácter

-Déjalo hablar Naviki, no seas grosera-Agregaba Kasumi

-Ya lo hablamos con Akane y vamos a casarnos, pero para esto necesito que cooperen, nada de vender las invitaciones Nakivi, nada de alborotos maestro Haposai y sobretodo que me ayuden a parar a las locas y locos, que lo echaron a perder la última vez, sin olvidar que no quiero que esto salga de aquí ¿¡Entendido!?- Todos asentía con cara de impacto

-No quedara otra más que hacer una ceremonia, fuera de aquí y secreta hijo- Mi madre tenía razón esa sería la única manera, sin somníferos, sin bombas, sin brujerías en la comida. La única manera para hacer nuestra relación pública y sin contratiempos era casarnos en secreto. Y me daba coraje, no éramos unos delincuentes ni estábamos en el colegio representando Romeo y Julieta nuevamente para hacer las cosas clandestinamente.

-¡Casarte!, tú estás loco Ranma, Yo Kuno Tatewaki, no lo pienso permitir- Y decía gritando el idiota entrando aparatosamente a la casa.

-Jojojojojojojjo Ranma mi amor, tú te vas a casar pero con migo- Y la familia loca junta, entrometiéndose.

-Maldito Ranma, tú no te casas con Akane- Ryoga y ahora también él me iba a volver loco, brinque al patio, para sacarlos fuera de la casa. Una patada me llego a la cara por parte de Ryoga esquivándola, cuando me sumergía en el estanque por falta de equilibrio en la caída.

-Pelirroja mi amor ven a mis brazos.

Iba a ser una mañana larga y tediosa.

-¡Porque no pueden dejarme en paz!

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Akane***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por fin había terminado mi jornada laboral y estaba feliz quería regresar a casa cuanto antes, me encamine a la puerta principal, lista para terminar mi charla con Ranma, hoy decidiríamos el día y lugar de la boda, o de eso estaba segura que quería hablarme.

-Oye Akane espera-¿ Quien me hablaba?... pero si era el jefe del departamento de finanzas, Kohaku, caminaba apresuradamente, quedando en unos segundos junto a mí, más de lo apropiado por lo que me hice dos pasos para atrás. Me miraba suspicazmente con sus ojos verdes, mientras vanidosamente se hacía su flequillo castaño a un lado.

-Si dígame

-Vamos no seas tan formal Akane, bien pensaba que quizás te gustaría ir a tomar un café, con migo ¿Qué dices?, sirve que nos conocemos mejor, ya que seremos compañeros de trabajo.

-Se lo agradezco pero noo…

-¡Akane!- Ranma, ¿como había llegado tan rápido?, se coloco detrás mío y en un gesto totalmente posesivo con su brazo izquierdo me posiciono aún lado suyo.

-Ranma- le pronuncie sorprendida.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, bueno hasta mañana-Pronuncie dispuesta a despedirme.

-¿No me presentas a tu amigo Akane?

-Si él es…

-Ranma Saotome, su prometido, ¿nos vamos Akane?-Ranma, ¿estaba celoso?, tenía unos arañazos en la cara, y unos ligeros hematomas en las manos. La cara de Kohaku se prendió en sorpresa.

-Vaya así que ¿Su prometido?

-Sí, ¿que no ve él anillo?-Estiro mi mano, mostrándolo y yo estaba sonrojada, ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado?

-Vámonos Akane

-Bueno permiso, hasta mañana- me despedí apresuradamente, mientras el jefe de finanzas solo nos observaba alejarnos.

-Oye Ranma cálmate, ¿Qué te pasa?, me lastimas, no me jales así me da trabajo caminar rápido con los tacones.

-Es tú culpa, ¿Por qué tenías que vestirte así Akane?, no podías usar tus vestidos comunes, o tu suéter amarillo, ese idiota te estaba coqueteando.

-¿Estas celoso?

-¡Claro que no! y menos de un debilucho como ese, pero bastaba ver cómo te miraba para querer meterle una paliza.

-Ranma cálmate, ¿Por qué vienes tan lastimado y enojado? –Caminamos un poco más y nos sentamos en una banca del parque, suspiro y se llevo las manos a la sien.

-Lo siento Akane no quería gritarte, pero fue una mañana de locos, entre Kuno, su loca hermana, Ryoga, solo faltaba que aparecieran Xiampú y Ukyo.

-¿Pero qué paso?- Tomó mi mano, y deslizo el anillo, para arriba y para abajo poniéndolo en su lugar nuevamente.

-Esto paso

-Entonces, ¿ya lo saben?

-Solo falta Xiampú y Ukyo, hablare con ellas esto no puede seguir así Akane no tardan en venir a atacarte, por eso vine por tí, y llegó, y con lo primero que tengo enfrente es que te están coqueteando eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Calmate y ven- Lo tome de la mano y lo lleve justo debajo de un árbol- vamos a curarte- abrí mi bolsa y saque un mini botiquín que siempre cargaba, justamente por cosas de estas.

-Yo sé cuidarme y lo sabes

-Y ya vas de terca, que no ves que serían todas contra ti, Akane estoy preocupado, ¡Aunch! Y no puedes ser más cuidadosa al curarme- Le di una pequeña palmada, mientras le colocaba un curita en la nariz.

-¿Qué no se supone que la del mal carácter soy yo?, cálmate quieres y no estés de llorón que apenas y te toque. Lo de mi ropa, es por el lugar donde estoy trabajando, tengo que vestir formalmente, lo de las locas que te siguen, no es una novedad. Así que ya cálmate lo enfrentaremos y saldremos de esta como siempre, esto no es nada a todo lo que hemos pasado Ranma, date cuenta- Suspiro, mientras terminaba de guardar el botiquín en mi bolsa. Por fin con él un poco más relajado nos sentamos a disfrutar la brisa.

-Creo que tienes razón

-Claro que la tengo

-Akane no empieces

-¿O qué? –Dije sacándole la lengua a modo de juego. Por fin lo vi sonreír y sentí como se acerco a mí, besando lentamente mis labios, hizo un gesto de desagrado y me miro.

-¿Qué diablos te pusiste?

-¿De qué?

-Hueles diferente, no hueles a ti.

-Ha perfume

-No me gusta, tú no necesitas de eso, esa aroma es demasiado empalagosa para ti, no va contigo.

-A ¿Quieres decir que no puedo oler dulce?, ¿O qué?-Giro en sí mismo, colocándose encima mío, apoyándose sobre sus brazos, mirándome fijamente mientras yo quedada completamente tumbada en el pasto.

-Lo que quiero decir que me gusta tu olor de siempre, tú sutil aroma, no ese perfume ostentoso a de todas la chicas comunes.

-Ranma- dije realmente sorprendida, yo que pensé que jamás me observaba, él había notado hasta mi delicada colonia de baño de Jazmín y vainilla.

-Vamos a casa – Le asentí mientras me estiraba la mano para ponernos de pie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya en la casa, caminaba para un lado y para el otro de mi habitación estaba sumamente nerviosa y no sabía el porqué, y para el colmo, no encontraba a P-chan por ningún lado. Ranma había salido de improvisto después de que Ryoga se había aparecido gritando su nombre y era hora que no regresaba.

-Y bien me vas a contar ¿o no?

-Claro que no Naviki y deja de insistir o mejor vete para tu habitación.

-Que carácter, te prefiero peleando con Ranma que conmigo.

Mi tierna e interesada hermana tenía media hora hostigando en mi cuarto, buscando sacarme información de cómo con Ranma habíamos aclarado nuestra diferencias.

-Hay ya estoy harta- Me puse mi traje para entrenar y me dirigí al dojo, dejando a Naviki sola en mi cuarto.

-Yyyyyy ya- Gritaba una y otra vez, volaban patadas y golpes mios por donde quiera, ¿Dónde estás Ranma?, ¿Qué estaba pasando con él y Ryoga?

-Sabía que estarías aquí…

-¡Ranma!- dije a tono de sorpresa cuando entró con una cara mucho más serena al dojo.

-¿Entrenamos?-Le sonreí y comencé atacarlo.

-¿Qué paso con Ryoga?

-Una larga historia, terminó con Akari- me quede estática, después de esquivar un golpe suyo.

-¿Y eso?

-Por ti- Me sonroje –Y sin más lo dices tan tranquilo- dije, brincando evitando su patada.

-Sí porque pese a todo tú eres mía y creo que ya le entró en su cabezota que te vas a casar conmigo.

-¡Ranma!-dije asombrada cayendo de sentaderas al piso- me miro preocupado

-¿Estás bien?

-Si-Solté unas carcajadas y el rió conmigo.

.

.

.

Salí de la ducha y me dirigí directo a mí habitación estaba agotada y solo quería mi cama, después de la cena había notado una actitud muy rara en todos y me daba cuenta que algo tramaban y no me decían nada, pero me da gusto verlos tan feliz. ¿Dónde sea abra metido P-chan?, seguí cuestionándome, apenas acaba de regresar después de tanto tiempo y ya estaba extraviado nuevamente. Deje la secadora en la pequeña mesita y me dirigí a mí cama.

-Tok tok-escuche los golpes en la ventana y sabía que era Ranma _"Tenemos que hacer de esto una costumbre",_ el sonrojo me invadió, comprendiendo por fin a lo que se refería.

-Hola

-Hola

-¿Por qué estas tan roja?, no tienes fiebre- Dijo quitando la mano de mi frente y simplemente lo abrace- me miró tiernamente.

-Vamos a dormir Akane

-Si- Movió la ligera manta que estaba en mi cama, entrando primero él a la cama y aún sonrojada imite su movimiento, sentí como giraba y me abrazaba por la cintura, me pegaba a él y aún lo negara, este seguro se convertiría en mi momento favorito del día, nuestra hora, la hora en la que podíamos ser solo nosotros.

-¿Y si nos llegan a descubrir?

-Ja lo dudo todos están completamente dormidos, además tú eres la primera que se levanta.

-Tienes razón, Ranma porque todos están tan raros y ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Ryoga?

-Por favor Akane no seas terca, y hoy no me arruines el momento recordarme a Ryoga, mañana te cuento lo que quieras pero hoy no. Recuerda lo que te dije al dejarte en el trabajo por favor.

-Está bien, ¿y de lo otro qué?

-Siempre tan terca, están planeando la boda Akane.

-¡Que!-¨Pronuncie impresionada por la serenidad de sus palabras, me gire para quedar rostro con rostro.

-Será una ceremonia privada y fuera de la ciudad, pero principalmente la vamos a mantener en secreto.-Le sonreí como tonta, cuando sentí como se pegó mas mi.

-¿Te parece la idea?

-Me encanta mi amor- Emmm lo había dicho en voz alta, caramba, soltó una risa.

-Y esta vez sin hongos del amor y sin que yo estuviera inconsciente- recordaba, recordaba el día de la pista de Patinaje.

-Vamos a dormir Akane.

-Sí – Asentí mientras sentí como sus labios acariciaban los míos, cerré los ojos y deje que su beso me arrullara.

.

.

.

La tenue luz entraba por la ventana, aún faltaban diez minutos para la alarma, pero en los brazos de Ranma había dormido tan plácidamente, me sentía perfectamente descansada.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, pero Ranma, Akane, ¿Qué no podían esperar un poco más a casarse?

-¡Tía Nodoka!, por favor espere no es lo que cree- grite brincando de la cama, ¿a qué hora había llamado a la puerta?, carajo había olvidado el seguro.

-Ranma despierta

-¿Que pasa Akane?, vuelve a la cama, solo cinco minutos más- Yo estaba completamente sonrojada mientras él se revolvía en la cama y su madre tenía cara de fascinación.

-Ranma despierta

-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa?- por fin se tallo los ojos y en cuanto miro mi cara de horror, pegó el mismo brinco que yo de la cama, mientras observaba a su madre.

-Tonta te dije del seguro

-Trazzzz- Se escuchó el golpe que le propino su madre en la cabeza.

-Esa es manera de saludar a tu madre por la mañana, ¿Creían que me iban a engañar por mucho tiempo?, Se que desde ayer duermes con Akane, te vi entrando por su ventana, sin olvidar que tu futón amanece como nunca, muy recogido. Hay Ranma, eres igual de despistado y romántico que tu padre, pero que varonil.

¡Que!, pensé ¿era todo lo que iba a decir?

-Yo sabía que una vez que hablaran no se iban a poder separar, hay esto es motivo de gusto, la boda la tendremos que adelantar para el siguiente fin de semana, será maravilloso, así para que ya no tengan que estar clandestinamente, pero que hermoso mi Ranma tan varonil, entrando a la alcoba de su prometida por la ventana. Como sea están comprometidos pueden hacer eso y mucho más, hay me recuerdan a mis días de juventud.

-Madre por favor cálmate, no hicimos nada solo dormimos, porque la miedosa de Akane tenía pesadillas.

-Oyeee, ¿Qué yo que?

-Ya cariño lose tranquilo, tengo que decirles que tenemos que adelantar la boda, ya que ya no quieren estar separadas.

Yo estaba rojísima igual que Ranma, su madre cada vez hablaba más alto, él solo hacia señas con las manos para que guardara silencio.

-Madre ya shhh, te dejaremos escoger todo y planear la boda a la perfección si guardas silencio.

-Demasiado tarde esto les costara 500 yens- pronunciaba Naviki, cegándonos con el flash de su cámara fotográfica- Pero de verdad que no podían esperarse a la luna de miel- ¿en qué momento entró a la habitación?

-¿Pero qué cocha pacha?, carambolas así que lo pillaron, vez Ranma como mi buen discípulo sigues los pasos de tu maestro.

-Cállese viejo cochino, que no es lo que cree.

-Bajen a desayunar-gritaba Kasumi, ¿tan rápido había pasado el tiempo?, el trabajo, caramba si con razón había entrado la tia Nodoka, no había sonado la alarma, por eso mi poca pesadez al despertarme.

-¡El trabajo!-grite

Cuando fui ignorada por completo, en cuanto escucharon la palabra desayuno, simplemente nos ignoraron y salieron despavoridos del cuarto, como si ahí no hubiera pasado nada.

-Espero mi paga eh-decía Naviki perdiéndose en la puerta.

-Tonta te dije que pusieras el seguro.

-Lose, perdón se me olvido, estaba tan cansada que pensé todo menos en el seguro. Y no me tonties, tengo que vestirme ya es tarde.

-Te veo abajo y por favor hoy en la noche asegúrate de ponerlo.

-¡Eh! Ranma espera, Ranma espera

-Así se me olvidaba- Pronunció- Me tomó en brazos y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Este hombre este testarudo hombre me ponía los nervios de punta, me llevaba al cielo al mismo tiempo que podía llevarme al infierno.

.

.

.

Me puse un vestido color lila, unos tacones abiertos del frente, y el vestido era corte imperio, con un escote redondo, y solo era ajustado del busto como de la cintura, esperaba y Ranma no se escandalizara por ello.

Camine directamente a desayunar, todos nos miraban como si estuvieran tramando algo, por fortuna el maestro Hapossai no estaba, seguramente estaría robando ropa íntima o algo así, la tía Nodoka simplemente irradiaba felicidad, Ranma me miraba momentáneamente aún con un sonrojo en el rostro.

-Me debes que no se te olvide- decía Naviki en cuanto me levante de la mesa.

-Gracias por el desayuno

-¡Ranma!- pero si era el grito de Ryoga, Ranma puso cara de molestia y salió directamente al jardín.

-Akane termina de alistarte en diez minutos nos vamos a tu trabajo.

-De acuerdo- le conteste al verlo tan decidido, termine de cepillarme los dientes y los gritos se hicieron más fuertes, de repente escuche unos golpes fuertes, era hora de irnos y Ranma no terminaba de hablar con Ryoga

-Y ahora veras-Gritaba Ranma convertido en mujer completamente empapado fuera el dojo, ni siquiera se había percatado de mi presencia.

-No tú lo pagaras Ranma, tú no mereces Akane

-Y sigues necio con eso, das menos molestias como cerdo- Ranma le aventaba un balde de agua, Ryoga había intentado esquivarlo pero al mismo tiempo Ranma le propinaba una patada, el agua le había caído encima, y mis ojos estaban horrorizados por lo que veían

-¡Ryoga es P-Chan!

-Akane espera

-Cui cui cui- Lloraba P-chan, digo Ryoga, en el charco de agua que se había formado debajo de él. Ranma me veía escéptico, realmente con horror.

-Espera Akane, puedo explicarlo, déjame explicarte.

-¡Que vas explicar!, tú lo sabías y me lo ocultaste ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Ryoga era P-Chan?, y tú Ryoga tú sabías que te veía como mi mascota, ambos ser burlaron de mí. ¿Dime porque Ranma?- Lloraba a cantaros esperando una respuesta.

-Dime ¿Por qué?...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reviews** **:**

znta: Así es los problemas para este par no faltaran, pero lo importante es que por fin dejaron la terquedad aún lado, para poder confesar lo que todos y sabíamos que sentían. Gracias por tu comentario y espero disfrutaras el capítulo.

Diana Nara : Muchas gracias, que linda y ese es el chiste porque esto es para ustedes, y creo que hoy te di una idea, espero tu opinión

DianaChanRose: Gracias justamente eso era lo que quería que se sintieran la esencia de los personajes. Y aquí te traje otro pedazito

Kumyakane : Y para mi es un placer escribir para ustedes, gracias por tus ánimos, y claro que pondré el kokoro para darte una muy buena historia

Amy Saotome Tendo : Espero también el de hoy se te hiciera interesante, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para conocer la historia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Y bien hasta aquí, ¿Qué les pareció?, poco a poco la emoción ira entrando pero quería destacar varios puntos que tenía en la cabeza, como que Ryoga a pesar de estar con Akari nunca olvido a Akane, eso se muestra en el manga, además yo deseaba ver que pasaría cuando ella se enterara que su amado P-chan era Ryoga, así que de ahí surgió este capítulo, como de los conflictos internos en la personalidad de Ranma. Como que Akane podría ser cariñosa cuando se siente segura, sin necesidad de estar a la defesiva.**_

 _ **Espero actualizar muy pronto y eso depende de ustedes.**_

 _ **Gracias por el tiempo que me dedican a leerme y a dejarme comentario, hasta la próxima, besitos y abrazos kawaiis.**_


	3. Capítulo 3: Ella será mi esposa

**_¡Ohayo! ya volví, perdonen la demora pero estuve algo delicada de salud y no pude actualizar pronto, pero no tarde tanto, sin más aquí esta._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Capítulo 3: Ella será mi esposa**

.

.

.

-Akane espera

-Cui cuicui- Lloraba P-chan, digo Ryoga, en el charco de agua que se había formado debajo de él. Ranma me veía escéptico, realmente con horror.

-Espera Akane, puedo explicarlo, déjame explicarte.

-¡Que vas explicar!, tú lo sabías y me lo ocultaste ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Ryoga era P-Chan?, y tú Ryoga tú sabías que te veía como mi mascota, ambos ser burlaron de mí. ¿Dime porque Ranma?- Lloraba a cantaros esperando una respuesta.

-Dime ¿Por qué?

.

.

.

Salí corriendo, no mire atrás hasta que llegue al trabajo, justo antes de cruzar la calle para entrar al corporativo, respire y tome bocanadas aire. _–Tengo que calmarme, tengo que calmarme-_ No puedo ser igual de impulsiva de siempre, prometí confiar en él, prometí dejar las niñerías de lado, no quiero hacer ninguna tontería, pero esto me sobrepaso, por una vez solo por una vez escuchare lo que tiene que decirme sin sacar el mazo.

Así sin más y después haberme auto calmado, entre a la empresa, continúe con mis pendientes rogando por el cielo que mi odioso jefe no se apareciera rondando por los pasillos, el bip de la copiadora me distrajo, intentaba no pensar en nada, no hacerme teorías antes de tiempo, recordaba lo que una vez en la aguas termales me había Ranma _"Tú nunca escuchas, primero me golpeas"_ , quería demostrarle que podía escucharlo, que también podía tener mi lado lindo, y aunque por los obstinada que era, anteriormente no había sido muy afectuosa con él, ahora que habíamos dejado de lado las niñerías podía serlo, y podía dejarme dominar más por mis sentimientos y no tanto por la razón como era mi costumbre al no dejar que el amor que sentía por él controlara mis actos.

E inclusive había tenido tan control, que varias ocasiones que estallaba de celos o de amor por él, había sido capaz de doblegarme y hasta decir que por mi podía casarse con quien quisiera, cuando era mentira, él solo sentirlo lejos de mí me quitaba el aire, y ya estaba cansada de fingir, cansada de ocultar mis sentimientos.

Pero por otro lado pensaba en Ryoga, no sabía que pensar de él, me había visto de las maneras más vulnerables, cuando lloraba de coraje, de rabia e impotencia por Ranma, cuando el mismo cansancio me ganaba y me dormía pidiendo no amarlo más, ahora entendía las tendencias tan peculiares de P-chan, las enormes pelas cada que Ranma se enteraba que dormía en mi cuarto, y yo misma me sonrojaba al recordarlo, ¿pero yo como podía saberlo?, como era estúpida, tantas cosas en común cada que Ryoga aparecia P-chan desaperecia o vicerversa, sin olvidar lo del dibujo en el estómago, que una vez ambos compartieron. Pero yo había cuestionado a Ranma y él no me había dicho nada ¿Por qué?

Pero no podía negar la bondad en el corazón de Ryoga y alguna buena explicación debía haber, porque a pesar de todo él siempre fue un caballero, e intentaba alentarme, simplemente siempre fue un gran amigo y no podía tenerle rencor.

El sonido de la copiadora, avisándome que le faltaba papel me había sacado de transe, me apure a sacar los juegos que tenía que preparar, para la reunión en un hora, así que corrí a mi cubículo.

.

.

.

Salí exhausta pasaba de las ocho de la noche, y cuando más necesidad tenía de volver a casa para hablarlo con Ranma, al parecer no se podría, había llegado el final de mi turno y yo salí como alma que llevaba el diablo a la recepción, de hecho podía notar a Ranma afuera esperandomé y sabía que tenía la misma necesidad de hablar las cosas como yo.

En seco escuhe la Voz de Kohaku.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _-Señorita Tendo espere- Lo que faltaba este don juan_

 _-Si dígame señor_

 _-Vamos no seas tan formal, ¿A dónde vas?_

 _-Ha - ¿Qué le importaba no? – A terminado mi turno así que me retiro, permiso- Hice un pequeña reverencia_

 _-Usted no va a ningún lado señorita Tendo._

 _-¿Disculpe?_

 _-Quería felicitarla por su informe, tanto de egresos e ingresos, excelente labor, para tener días en la empresa._

 _-Arigato, pero no hace falta es mi trabajo, ahora si me disculpa me están esperando._

 _-Yo me encargo de que él guardia le avise a tu prometido que el carro de la empresa te llevara, ya que necesito que cubras un turno y me ayudes para una exposición sobre la baja en las inversiones. Así que lamento decirte que hoy no saldrás temprano Akane Tendo, descuida se te remunerara adecuadamente en tu cheque._

 _Solo me enocgí de hombros, pero ¿Por qué?, habiendo personal más experimentado que yo, vi la cara del tipo castaño alegarse con una típica sonrisa de satisfacción, ¿este que tramaba?_

 _Vi a lo lejos como le hacía señas a Ranma y este solo expedía un aura de batalla, dio media vuelta y se retiró a grandes zancadas._

 _ **Fin Flash Back.**_

Apenas el carro algo osado para ser de la empresa, se estacionaba en la acera de mi casa yo sentía tranquilidad, al parecer no había sido ninguna artimaña y el trabajo había sido verdad, ya que no me había despegado de otras dos de mis compañeras de trabajo para el dichoso proyecto, no quería saber nada de números, no en toda la noche, ahora solo Ranma era lo que importaba.

-Que tenga buena noche señorita.

-Muchas gracias hasta mañana- Le sonreía amablemente, al chofer de la empresa, el que caballerosamente me había abierto la puerta.

Entre con normalidad, y en el dojo no había luz, por lo que Ranma no estaba ahí, me quite los tacones, y me encamine a la entrada, un silencio abismal me esperaba en el comedor.

-Buenas noches- dije algo animada, gustosa de estar en casa- Todos me miraban pasmados, como si esperaran algo más de mí – Disculpen la demora, me tocó cubrir turno.

-Akane ¿Estás bien?

-Qué bueno Akane, ven y abraza a papá

-A cenar Akane

-Si estoy bien Naniki- continúe abrazando a mí padre, y le recibía el tazón de arroz a Kasumi, la tía Nodoka solo me asentía, y él tenía Edma, solo me saludaba con su tipo cartel cuando estaba convertido en panda, del viejo Hapossai pervertido ni sus luces, y él doctor Tofu solo se quedo inmutado.

\- ¿Y Ranma?

Apenas mencione su nombre, todos me miraron nerviosamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada Akane solo no quiso cenar hasta que tú llegaras- decía la tia Nodoka

-¿Y donde esta?

La vi sonrojarse un poco, y me miraba algo feliz, ya que yo sabía que si se había enterado del inconveniente, y por ende lo que más deseaba era arreglarlo, sin el maso.

-Creo que ya lo sabes

Me puse carmesí y todos me miraban como pidiendo una explicación.

-Si detrás de él maestro o algo así, gracias por la comida, estoy cansada me iré a dormir.

Escuche unas risitas de la tía Nodoka y los cuestionamientos que le llovían, ante su complicidad con migo.

Entre a mí cuarto con el galopar de mi corazón de manera desmedida, con el nerviosismo que se poso en mi mano al girar el picaporte, torpemente. Y, mi habitación estaba vacía, ¿dónde estaba Ranma?, mire con desaliento la desolada habitación, cuando por una vez lo que más deseaba era abrazarlo y decirle te escuchare. Abrí la ventana, como intentando darle la señal que podía entrar, esperaba y lo entendiera.

Me puse el pijama, salí a lavarme los dientes, cuestionándome nuevamente por su paradero, simplemente entre a mí habitación. Pegue un pequeño brinco al notar todo oscuro, pero si yo había dejado la luz encendida.

-Hola – Tímido y cabizbajamente agregaba Ranma, sentado en alfombra de mi cuarto, gusto a lado de la cama. Cerré la puerta, asegurándome de ponerle el seguro.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, ¿Quién te trajo y porque?, además ¿Por qué no saliste a avisarme tú?... De seguro el tipejo ese te estaba coqueteando, no pero quien podría fijarse en una chiquilla tan fea.

Comencé a tronar los dedos, cálmate, tranquila, está a la defensiva y celoso, así es estaba celoso, preocupado y era un caso perdido, por favor era Ranma, no podía esperar de él un "cariño lo lamento vamos hablar", hasta estúpida me sentía de solo pensarlo. Me acerque a él y él cerro los ojos, como esperando el golpe del maso, pero no sin más me senté a lado de él. El abrió los ojos, como intentando leerme.

-Akaaaaneeee, es que yo quería decirte, pero es que noooo.

-Ya Ranma tranquilo, dije que te iba escuchar, anoche ¿Recuerdas?

-¿En serio?, no me vas golpear

-No te voy a escuchar

-Ok ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con él marimacho de Akane?

-Idiota-dije dándole un mazaso, dejando de lado toda la tolerancia que me quedaba.

-Hayyyyyyyy, solo quería asegurarme.

-Idiota ¿Por qué no puedes cooperar?, intentaba ser amable- Se sobaba la cabeza, mirándome extrañado.

-Lo lamento, está bien lo merecía. Pero es que soy tan torpe con las palabras que siempre termino haciéndote enojar.

-Y pareciera que lo tomas como reto, eres el master en fregarme la paciencia, ¿quieres hablar de una buena vez?...

.

.

.

 ***Ranma***

.

.

.

Vaya que nunca entendería a las mujeres, o era que realmente Akane estaba haciendo un intento abismal por estar bien con él. Lo que le dijo, lo entendió ¡Carajo! Lo entendió y le creyó que nunca lo había hecho con mala intención, todo era más fácil cuando se sinceraba, si se había ganado unos buenos golpes, pero estaba bien con ella. Tanto que pareciera que el peso de P-chan y Ryoga había desaparecido, a pesar de que ese mañoso fuera su amigo no le agradaba nada la idea de que durmiera con su prometida, aprovechándose de la ingenuidad de Akane que en veces la hacía pasarse de boba, pero que quería así era su Akane.

A pesar de todo lo había entendido y perdonado, tanto que ahí estaba deleitándose de la virtuosa aroma que ella emanaba, ella ya dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, y eso aún lo obstinado que era no lo dejara reconocerlo en alto, le traía confort, calma y felicidad.

¿Pero qué le sorprendía? … Akane no pudiera ser la chica mas femenina, o con más gracia en el planeta, era torpe y en veces demasiado fuerte para ser una mujer, muchas veces tenía cero de gracia, pero siempre lo sorprendía con sus virtudes raras, muy raras, como su personalidad autentica, y se refería raras porque era algo que se veía muy poco. Como su madre cuantos años espero a su padre, lo suficientes para que cualquier mujer se desesperara. Y así era su marimacho, noble tan noble que a pesar de todas las majaderías que él por idiota le decía siempre había estado para él, ¿cuantas oportunidades tuvo de mandarlo al carajo?... pero ahí estaba al pie del cañon, a pesar de todo intentaba cuidarlo o animarlo siempre que lo necesitaba. Su tenacidad para nunca darse por vencida, pero sobretodo ese recato, como inocencia boba que ella emanaba, era lo que más le gustaba, su corazón noble no tenía precio. Simplemente Akane era lo que él más quería, porque sabía que su amor era autentico. Lo sentía por Ryoga, o por quien se atravesara en su camino, pero Akane era suya.

 _ **Flash Back**_ :

- _Entonces ¿Eso fue lo que paso?_

 _-Si Akane, nunca fue mi intención ocultarte las cosas, pero me sentía en deuda con Ryoga, como sea por culpa mí y de mi padre es que el acabo convertido en cerdo._

 _-Pero Ranma eso no fue tú culpa, el decidió seguirte hasta China, él tomo su propia decisión._

 _-Lose Akane pero fue por nuestra rivalidad. Aún que para mí convertirme en chica es un inconveniente enorme, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe, no me quiero ni imaginar a Ryoga cuando pasaba por tanto e incluso estuvo a punto de ser cocinado por culpa de mi tonto padre, todo por transformarse en cerdo- note como Akane se sonrojaba y a la vez se tensaba, sabía perfectamente en lo que estaba pensando, en todos los cuidados que le había dado a Ryoga como P-chan- yo le había hecho la promesa que no diría nada, y lo cumplí a pesar de la cólera que me daba cada que dormías con él , o se aprovechaba de la situación._

 _-Idiota y yo como lo sabía, hayyy perdón Ranma la costumbre._

 _-Auch-Dije sobándome el golpe en la cabeza, Akane, Akane, pero esta vez lo merecía. –Tú eras el único consuelo de Ryoga, por eso también lo permití porque yo tenía la certeza que algún día tú y yo nos casaríamos y él se tendría que largar y aceptar.- Carajo, ¿lo dije en alto?, note el sonrojo en Akane, y consecuentemente lo sentí en mis mejillas. -No quería ocultarte las cosas, pero créeme que él idiota de Ryoga nunca tuvo malas intenciones. Cuando paso lo de Akari, pensé que el problema estaba resuelto y que todo acabaría, pero quien imaginaria que él idiota estuviera tan enamorado de una chica tan poco atractiva, como para volver así._

 _-¡Raaaaanmmmmaaaaa!_

 _-Ya perdón, la costumbre._

 _-Ni que costumbre ni que nada, ya tienes que dejar de hablarme así, lo entiendo pero si ambos estamos intentandolo, déjate de tus groserías, eres tan majadero.- Simplemente le asentí, ¿Qué más quedaba?... Ella tenía razón._

 _\- Y ¿Qué paso con él?_

 _-Francamente no lose, cuando tú saliste hecha una furia después de reclamarnos a ambos, huyó, lo busque por los alrededores. Supongo que no lo veremos por aquí en buen tiempo, hasta que coja el valor para hablar contigo._

 _-Pobre, solo espero que pueda ser feliz._

 _-Yo también lo espero, ¿Ahora me explicas que es lo que paso en tú trabajo?_

 _-Ranmaaaa, estas celoso…_

 _-Claro que no, ¿Cómo podría estar celoso de una chiquilla fea?- preparándome para el impacto, quede fuera de órbita al sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cuello._

 _-Yo también te extrañe_

 _-Akaneee, yooo- dije entrecortadamente al acercarme a su boca._

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Y ahora ahí estaba tan renconfortado, pero con un pesar enorme, Ryoga, él no se quedaría tranquilo no al menos al vengarse de mí, sabía perfectamente que tenía mucha razón en su coraje, y que él podía ser feliz a Akane y si ella lo hubiera escogido a él, muy aún de su mismo pesar acaeciera en hacerse completamente aún lado. Pero con todo y sus múltiples defectos, terquedad como todo lo que se pudiera en listar Akane lo había escogido a él, a pesar que su compromiso fue algo arreglado, ella realmente se había ganado ese papel a pulso y aún que sonora cursi su mismo amor. Resistió todo tipo de tormentas a su lado, sin importarle exponer su misma vida, la boba por él. Ese sentimiento a pesar de los golpes, el carácter insoportable que en veces poseía, con la convivencia, sus sutiles pero sinceros e inconmensurables detalles, era lo que había hecho que esa palabra "mi prometida", se volviera tan real y autentica.

Ahora el problema eran las locas autoproclamadas prometidas, le meterían un golpiza en cuanto supieran su decisión. Todo se solucionara cuando él y Akane estuvieran lejos por unos dias y casados, ahí no podrían hacer nada al respecto, más que un buen numerito. Pero si Akane había soportado tanto por él, era lo mínimo que podía hacer darle su lugar, y que quedara claro que era su prometida. Solo esperaba que pronto terminara de suplir en ese corporativo, ese idiota castaño algo quería, ja si tenía ojo de halcón con esas cosas no en baldé tanto viviendo con él viejo pervertido, si no le queda de otro se convertiría en mujer seduciría al tipejo y le metería la golpiza de su vida. Akane en veces era demasiado boba para notar las malas intenciones.

.

.

.

La luz se coló por las ventanas y en unos minutos sonaría el reloj de Akane y ella tendría que pararse, ponerse esa ropa de la cual solo le traería mas admiradores, ¡carajo!, y sin pasar por alto él día tan pensado que les tocaba.

-Oyeee Akane, necesito tus tacones.

Diablos Naviki, mi conflictiva cuñada, nos miraba desde la puerta suspicazmente, ¿Ahora de que manera sacaría provecho?, un flash me cegó y en automático tuve la respuesta.

-¿Qué parte de aún no están casados no entienden?, si que saliste pervertido cuñadito, pero Akane sí que me sorprende.

-¡Eh!- decía Akane torpemente, restregándose los ojos, apenas y los abrió pego un brinco de la cama realmente enojada.

-Carajo Naviki si la puerta tenía seguro ¿Cómo diablos la abriste?

-Ammm, necesitaba tus tacones y ya que se suponía que dormías sola, y la puerta estaba cerrada así que use la llave- Estiró la maldita llave de manera sínica y estaba apenas brillaba.

-Pero Naviki que concepto de intimidad ¿no entiendes?- nunca había visto a Akane tan molesta, mentía claro que sí pero no con su hermana, realmente a Naviki le iría mal.

-Vamos Akane perdón pero la llave y la foto será tuya por 1000 yens, ahora que estás trabajando no es nada.

-¿Y porque mejor en vez de estar de chantajista buscas tú trabajo?, con tanto que te gusta el dinero- retiraba lo dicho Akane no estaba furiosa estaba colérica.

-Ya paren yo te pagare

-Vez mi cuñadito es más lucido- pegue un brinco de la cama y me acomode justo al lado de Akane.

-No Ranma tú no le darás nada, ahora si paso el límite.

-¡Cálmate Akane!- hasta Naviki tenía miedo ante la aura furiosa de Akane- pero no está bien que tú y Ranma duerman juntos.

-Ja mira quién habla lo de correcto, tu lo dijiste dormimos, ¿y eso qué?, tú siempre tan pragmática, en unos días seremos marido y mujer, y cuando ya estemos casados ¿tampoco entenderás el concepto de privacidad? ¡Naviki! – El aura se acrecentó y Naviki me miraba suplicante.

-Ya Akane cálmate- Ni siquiera se inmutó ante mi comentario.

-Tú me darás la foto y mí llave, o yo le diré a Papá como se desaparecieron milagrosamente los ahorros de su alcancía.

-Hay vamos Akane tranquila, no es para tanto no hace falta, ten toma, toma- le daba la foto y la llave y salía deliberadamente de cuarto.

Cerro de un portazo y yo no sabía que esperar. –Ja ya era hora que recibiera una cucharada de su propio chocolate, tan rico que dormía, ve, todavía teníamos casi veinte minutos- decía con un puchero realmente ridículo, y con su cabello medio revuelto se veía realmente adorable.

-Pero aún tenemos diez minutos- Carajo otra vez lo había dicho sin pensar – me sonrió

-Tienes razón - Y así la tome en brazos, volviendo a la cama con ella, esto se haría una mala costumbre.

.

.

.

Pasaba de medio día y yo sabía que la sorpresa a Akane le encantaría, así más pronto podríamos tener el dinero suficiente para lo que se presentara, miraba la lista de todos los alumnos que se había anotado, para tomar clases en el dojo, empezaría mañana mismo y cuando él y Akane se fueran de luna miel, todavía se sonrojaba tan solo de pensarlo, su padre o su suegro podrían cubrirlo unos días.

Se puso de pie, pronto sería hora de ir por Akane al trabajo, y no quería que nada lo retrasara, se sacudió su camisa roja para entrar a la casa.

-Oye cuñadito

-Ammm- Voltee repentinamente mirando a Naviki - ¿Dime?

-Podrías hablar con Akane, no quiero me estrangule cuando llegue

Ja seguía atemorizada por lo visto

–Si como no

-No me ignores, te recuerdo que me debes varias

-¿Te recuerdo que todas de mala fe?

-Ya está bien, solo no dejes embarazada a Akane antes de la boda

-Pfff- Casi me atragante, ante su nada educado cuestionamiento, ¿Cómo diablos decía cosas así, con tanta desfachatez?, ella mejor que nadie sabía que primero Akane me mandaba a volar por el cielo de Nerima antes de algo así.

-Navikiiiii- grite, viéndola alejarse, con unas tremendas carcajadas.

-¿Dime?- volteó a verme, aún soportando las risas.

-Tienes prohibido negociar cualquier información de la boda, entendiste, o la siguiente te juro que no calmare a Akane y sabes cómo se pone.

-Me ofende, ¿me crees capaz? –La mire fijamente furioso, simplemente asintiendo.

-Compra mi silencio por cinco mil yens

-¿Pero es tú hermana?

\- Ok mi última oferta, por mil yens

Carajo, esta mujer estaba loca por el dinero…

.

.

.

.

.

Caminábamos lentamente de regreso del trabajo de Akane, ella tenía esa sonrisa radiante desde dos días atrás y cada vez me encantaba más de verla.

-¿Entonces te soborno con mil yens?- rió un poco escandaloso de su parte- típico de Naviki, ¿y qué hiciste?

-Le saque el tema de la alcancía

-Vaya que astuto- volvió a reír, y el viento movía su cabello, sus ojos cafés brillaban tanto que parecía un espejo a tal grado que podía verme reflejado en ellos. Traía ese vestido blanco, tan bobo y tierno como su personalidad, con ese sobrero que hacía juego, ese vestido que había utilizado hace unos ayeres cuando salimos de paseo al rio y casi soy linchado por darle una flor, pero esa sonrisa y esa tierna mirada de ella al recibirla se tatuó en mi mente (es un opening de una de las ovas, no recuerdo el número, pero es hermoso), pero es que esa ternura con que se embelesaba observando el paisaje me hipnotizaba, como con pequeñas cosas ella podría irradiar felicidad.

-Akane- Le dije parándola en seco, observe cuidadosamente que nadie estuviera cerca, o no podía contener mi vergüenza.

-Ranma- Me llamó poniéndose justo enfrente de mí, pose mi mano en su cintura y la acerque a mí.

-¿Puedo?- dije deslizando mi dedo pulgar por su mentón, haciendo seña a sus labios, me sonrió y se puso de puntitas para facilitarme el beso. Me acerque y la tome por la nuca la abrace a mí y sentí como sus brazos me rodearon el cuello. Estaba perdido en su sabor, sintiendo como el viento intentaba arrancar de la cabeza de Akane su sombrero blanco marfil, su clásico estilo, tan autentico, tan bobo y tierno, tan Akane, la nariz se me inundaba a olor de las flores de cerezo y de ella.

-¡Ranma!, ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tú linda prometida de Xiampú?

-¡Rancha!

\- Ven se los dije jojojojo, Ranma mi amor

¿De dónde diablos habían salido?, dije separándome molesto y algo repentino de Akane, ahí estaban Xiampú, Ukyo, Kodachi, justo frente de nosotros, realmente con una cara colérica, de todas maneras algún día tenía que llegar el momento. Akane me tomo de la mano y se recargo de mí brazo, mientras me miraba con algo de temor, pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo, nos atacarían.

-Pero si ella lleva el anillo, que debería ser de Xiampú- hacia mención señalando con reseño la mano de Akane.

-Entonces no era mentira-decía Ukyo

-Esto está por verse, si ella lo seguirá portando jojojojojo.

-Si ella lo lleva es porque yo se lo di, y porque ella será mi esposa.

-No, tú casarte con Xiampú

-¿Enserio Rancha?

-Claro que no jojojojojo, él debe estar bajo alguna droga, Ranma mi amor claro que tú no vas a preferir a una chica tan poco femenina

Akane se comenzó a tensar y sabía que tenía poco tiempo.

-La única que usa drogas eres tú Kodachi y eso no es tu asunto, tú nunca fuiste mi prometida, tú sola te adjudicaste el titúlo al igual que ustedes. Y no Xiampú no me casare contigo creí que escuchaste en Yusenkyo cuando le dije a Akane que la amaba, ¿qué más quieres oír?. Y sí Ukyo así es, siempre ha sido Akane.

-Ranma- decía bajamente Akane apretándose más contra mí.

-Tienen que dejar de molestarnos

-Claro que no, Xiampu tiene que cumplir la tradición amazona.

-¿Y qué vas hacer matarme?, Ranma no te ama entiéndelo

-Calmate Akane- la reprendí bajamente pegándola más a mí.

-¡Matarte!, si Xiampú te mata Ranma podrá quedar libre para Xiampú, yo darte el beso de la muerte.

-Y yo alejarte de esos brazos tan horribles Ranma mi amor.

En un parpadear de ojos, tenía a Kodachi, intentando golpear a Akane con su listón, a lo que ella se solto de mí y lo esquibo de un brinco, torpemente por los tacones.

-No te alejes de mí Akane- Le dije angustiado

-¡Maldito Ranma llego tú fin

Lo que faltaba el dueto de los hermanos locos se completó entrando Kuno, tendría que evadirlos y huir con Akane.

-Tú no dejar a Xiampú-agregaba la necia chica, soltando golpes, mientras al tiempo esquivaba a Kuno y Kodachi, Akane le propinó una patada a Kuno quitándomelo de encimá.

-Bomba de harina

Carajo no veía nada, no, de todos lo esperaba menos de Ukyo. Escuche el grito ahogado de Akane

-Punto de explosión.

Con un demonió ¡Ryoga!, ahora Ryoga. La harina se disperso y yo quede aterrorizado, completamente cabreado a lo que vi, Akane estaba en el piso inconsiente, con un pequeño rastro de sangre en la nuca, había caído encima de una roca, y Ukyo , Xiampu estaban a su lado, Kuno inconsciente junto con Kodachi por el punto de explosión de Ryoga. Ukyo tenía el anillo de compromiso de Akane en la manos mientras soltaba lágrimas horrorizadas, Xiampú seguía en posición de pelea al parecer también inmutada por lo ocurrido.

-Idiota mira lo que le hicieron a Akane por tú culpa.

Ni siquiera le conteste al mirar mi horror reflejado en los ojos llorosos de Ryoga. Me tire a su lado, tomándola en brazos, la sagre me había llenado la mano, pero no era una cantidad cosiderable

–Akane, amor despierta

-¿Cómo es que la has llamado?- Cuestionaba Xiampú, yo con lagrimas en los ojos de coraje, apreté a Akane contra mí.

-Cállate de una maldita vez Xiampú, Callate y te advierto si le pasa algo Akane no me voy a deter en repreciones en tu contral, me tienen harto, se metieron con lo que más amo. Carajo, ella no tenía porque salir lastimada en esto. Regresate a tu maldita tribu, y les dices que me morí o yo no se que carajo, porque óyelo bien, nunca, nunca me voy a casar contigo y menos con esto que le has hecho a Akane no quiero volverte a ver. Y de ti Ukyo de ellas lo esperaba, pero tú eras mi mejor amiga, yo te creía diferente.

-No Rancha, espera no es lo que crees yoooo…

Le arrebate la sortija de la mano, cargue en brazos a Akane, ella tenía que estar bien.

-Esto no se quedara así- Agregaba Xiampú

-Qué esperas idiota, llevala al doctor-agregaba Ryoga

Y yo me puse en marcha, tenía que estar bien, todo por mí culpa, Akane tenía que estar bien…

.

.

.

Znta: Pero mira al parecer este par de testarudos, ya le dieron más importancia a su amor, que a lo malos entendidos, jajaja francamente ya era hora, pero falta ver que va a pasar, cuando Akane este frente a Ryoga.

DianaChanRose : Pues aún falta ver qué pasará cuando Ryoga y Akane este frente a frente, mira no tarde tanto y si tu pequeño aparte de ser un galán se ve que muy listo, te mando una abrazotote.

Harley-hime: No tarde tanto ¿o sí?, jejejeje gracias que linda y te prometo que aquí estare constante.

.

.

.

Y bien ¿Qué les pareció?, si ya llegaron hasta aquí regalanme su opinión, este capítulo me quedo medio sentimental jejeje, pero que quería era momento de exprimir eso obstinados corazones. En el siguiente les tengo sorpresitas en cuanto Ukyo, ¿porque tenía ella la sortija en la mano? y Xiampú, ¿Ustedes que creen?

Iba actualizar el mismo fin de semana pero hasta hoy tuve animos, como les dije estaba delicada de salud, padezco de problemas en los riñones desde muy pequeña y cada que dan lata, son unos dolores insoportables, me la pase el fin de semana en el hospital deseado salir, lo antes posible, pero hierba mala nunca muera y aquí me tienen dándoles guerra.

Simplemente los adoro, son mis ánimos e inspiración.

Les mando un besote, y nos leemos en el próximo.

Himachan

P.D. Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía que hubiera.


	4. ¡Explícate!

¡Konichihuwa!, lamento la demora, pero aquí está el capítulo

Capítulo 4: ¡Explícate!

.

.

.

Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo, directo al consultorio del Doctor Tofu, la gente solo me miraba contrariada, apenas y mire le consultorio ni siquiera perdí tiempo abriendo la puerta, entre directamente de un salto por la ventana que de fortuna se encontraba abierta.

Me tope con una bandeja de agua fría cayendo directamente encima, gracias a que había volado hacia a mí por el aparatoso brinco con el que había entrado al consultorio, puse a Akane sobre la camilla y en seguía entraba el despistado cuñado de Akane, mirándome con pánico.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que paso Ranma?- Me cuestionaba mirando en mi manos los restos de sangre y a Akane yacida en la camilla.

-Nos atacaron, pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones, por favor atiéndela, no despierta y el golpe fue en la cabeza.

-De acuerdo pero sal, necesito examinarla- Sin más asumí las ordenes, me recargue en la pared y dejándome caer poco a poco hasta quedar casi sentando en el piso, puse mi manos en mi frente, respirando profundamente, solo quería calmarme, tenía tanta ganas de golpear, tenía tanto coraje e impotencia porque yo sabía que esto en parte era culpa mía, por mi terquedad por indecisión como por nunca pronunciar las palabras a tiempo, todo el tiempo con evasivas a asumir lo que sentía, como poner a esas autoproclamadas prometidas en su lugar, tanto tiempo desperdiciado por mi inmadurez, ¿a fuerzas Akane tenía que sufrir estos aparatosos acontecimientos, para que mi cabezonería se hiciera a un lado y la valorará? , si que era un maldito insensible como tantas veces me lo grito.

-Ranma

Se escuchó la voz de Tofú hablándome, me puse de pie y el miraba inquietamente hacia abajo, entonces fue cuando me percate del bochornoso percance, me encontraba en forma femenina, con una abertura en mi camisa, seguramente gracias al enfrentamiento y esa abertura enseñaba más de lo necesario. Y para lo conservador del Tofú claramente era incomodo aún que supiera que yo era un hombre.

-¿Tienes agua caliente?-Le cuestione, intentado dar la manifiesta que ni yo estaba cómodo en esa forma

-El agua caliente tendrá que esperar

-¿Por qué?

-Por Akane

-¿Qué tiene Akane?- Sería algo serio, a caso ella no, ella era fuerte, a ella no le podía ocurrir nada malo, no ahora- Dime- se ajusto los lentes y por fin movió la boca para articular palabra.

\- Bien Ranma cálmate, Akane…

.

.

.

 ***Ryoga***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Cómo estaría Akane?, ¿ahora como podría mirarla a los ojos?, tanta estupidez cometida últimamente no podía achacarlas a Ranma, esto había sido por mis malas decisiones y por no poder sacar a Akane de mi corazón. Tenía que encontrar la manera de saber si estaba bien ¿pero cómo?, ya no podría refugiarme en la apariencia de p-chan para acercarme a ella. Caminaba por el parque pateando una lata, mientras miraba a lo lejos la piedra donde Akane había golpeado su cabeza. Cuando un llanto lastimero llamó mi atención, pues sí que sonaba doloroso, camine y pude ver como sobresalía de la banca el claro signo de Ukyo su espátula, mis piernas no me obedecían y simplemente caminaron a su propia voluntad posicionándose frente a ella. Dejo de sollozar, mientras en murmuros decía Rancha, levantó la cara mientras se secaba las lagrimas con su misma ropa y secamente me dijo.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú, supongo nada

-¿Qué sabes de Akane?- Me cuestionó, con cara de preocupación, sínica pensé.

-¿Qué quieres saber si el cometido tuyo y de esas locas se cumplió?, ciertamente no lose y lo dudo Akane es muy fuerte- Sollozó altamente.

-Se que quizás no me creas, pero yo no quería que nada de esto pasara, yo no quería que Akane se lastimará y menos que Rancha me odiara por eso.

-¿Qué tienes en las manos?- Le dije observando unos pequeños arañazos.

-Intente sostener a Akane para que no callera, pero el impulso por el golpe de Xiampú fue muy fuerte, entonces los arañazos son del intento fallido por detenerla y ella de sostenerse de mí.

-¿Por eso tenías él anillo en tú mano?

-Sí, no sé porque te diré esto, pero aunque amo a Rancha pero esto sobrepasa mis limites, yo no atentaría contra Akane, si él ya eligió a Akane no puedo hacer nada y yo sabía que este día llegaría, nunca quise reconocer la realidad, pero el siempre mostró es auténtico interés por ella, aún que ambos fueran testarudos para reconocerlo siempre se amaron, yo no deje de ser solo su "amiga de infancia"- en cuanto te termino de hablar volvió a pegarse las manos a la cara mientras las lágrimas anidaban una vez más sus ojos, realmente se veía que no mentía o al menos su llanto era de verdadero dolor, de un corazón roto, y quien más podía saber de eso más que yo.

-¿Por qué arrogaste la bomba de harina Ukyo?- me senté aun lado de ella respirando ahogadamente, me sentía tan identificado con ella, y aunque quisiera negarlo creo que ella era la única que podría comprenderme. Levanto su mirada con sus ojos rojos y respiro hondo para poder pronunciar palabra.

-Porque quería evitar que Xiampú realmente matará Akane o al menos le hiciera un daño mayor, está loca por cumplir sus tradiciones amazonas y al parecer ya mostro su verdadera cara, sé que no parece muy agresiva pero enloqueció cuando supo por Kodachi que Akane ya llevaba el anillo, nos reunimos y venían dispuestas a darle una buena paliza, lance la bomba de harina para que Akane y Rancha pudieran escapar pero nada me salió bien, esa Xiampú es astuta y ahora Rancha piensa lo peor de mí- volvió a soltar el llanto, pero esta vez a una intensidad mayor, de un sentimiento desconocido o quizás al verla desprotegían pase un brazo por espalda dándole unas palmaditas.

-Vamos Ukyo tranquila, Akane y Ranma entenderán.

-¿De verdad lo crees?, ¿Tú me crees Ryoga?- dijo levantando nuevamente la mirada, como suplicándome una respuesta…

.

.

.

 ***Ranma***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Bien Ranma cálmate, Akane…

-Akane ¡Que!- le grite desesperado

-Cálmate, despertó, su golpe no fue nada serio, la sangre fue por la cortada que recibió seguramente con el filo de roca, ya le saque rayos X y todo salió bien, pero no quiero extrameditarme así que le sacaré una tomografía y quiero que pase la noche aquí. Los golpes de la cabeza deben ser de cuidado, y sí que tuvo suerte otro poco más y se desnuca- Trague saliva con dificultad, pero es que era verdad Akane siempre tenía que depender de su suerte, siempre se encontraba al filo de muerte por mi culpa.

-¿Puedo verla?

-Si adelante

-Yo iré a preparar todo para la tomografía, volveré en algunos minutos.

Gire el picaporte y apenas entre pude ver a la distancia su menuda figura femenina, tapada apenas con la sabana estaba volteada al lado contrario así que, no se percató de mi presencia, me posicione justo aún lado de ella –Akane- Le dije bajamente pero no lo suficiente para que lograra escucharme.

Giró, pero no sin antes darme cuenta de la gasa que cubría parte su cabeza. Me miró fijamente con sus ojos cafés, más cristalinos de lo normal.

-¿Cómo te sientes?...Akane yo lo siento, yo no quería que estoooo…

No pude terminar palabra, cuando con una manera simplona cuestionó.

-¿Quién eres tú?... ¿Qué eres de mí?, y ¿que soy para ti?

¡Que!, ¿acaso tenía amnesia?... No pero Tofú-sama, dijo que se encontraba bien, ¿o quizás Xiampú le había hecho algo nuevamente para que no me recordara?

-Pero es que Akane tú…

-Contéstame por favor- me interrumpió, pidiendo autoritariamente una respuesta.

-Akane yo soy Ranma soy tu prometido, y tú eres mi prometida, mi testaruda marimacho, ¿Cómo es que no me recuerdas?-Dije desesperado, acercándome más de lo que anteriormente me hubiera detenido con un buen golpe, jale su mano y le hice seña al anillo de compromiso, que había vuelto a colocar en su mano antes de acostarla sobre la cama donde se encontraba. Se sonrojo un poco y tomó, su cara con su manos.

-Pero tú eres mujer…

¡Rayos! Lo había olvidado… Quizás puse una terrible cara de desesperación, porque soltó una carcajada, sin soltarme de la cara –Claro que te recuerdo tonto-Dijo con su sínica y radiante sonrisa, me estaba tendiendo una broma- Solo quería sentir que esto no era un sueño y quería escucharte profesarlo en alto Ranma, mi cabeza sí que duele y sabes…

-Baka- dije sin dejarla terminar de hablar, la abrace estrechándola contra mí –no era momento para tus locuras Akane, estaba realmente preocupado.

-Gomen pero quería escucharlo- Dijo levantando un poco la cara, dejando nuestras bocas a la misma altura instintivamente, me acerque besándola delicadamente, y sentí como se abrazó un poco más a mí, correspondiendo mi beso. Cuando caí en conciencia nuevamente que estaba en mi forma de mujer. Me separe de ella sonrojado.

-Lo siento Akane se me había olvidado que estaba como mujer.

-Lose, pero realmente no me importó, yo una vez te dije que me gustabas tal como eres, ¿recuerdas?-Asentí, como olvidarlo si él maldito renacuajo casi la apartaba de mi lado- Pues no mentía Ranma, no te veo como un fenómeno como muchas veces te lo dije de rabia, no me espanta tú forma femenina, para mí eres tú estés como estés, sigues siendo mi prometido, tú esencia para mí no cambia solo porque el cascaron cambie superficialmente.

-Akane- pronuncie entre nervioso y gustoso, volviendo a tomarla por rostro besando sus labios, porque ella tenía razón yo la besaba con mi esencia varonil, con él deseo que sentía como hombre hacia a ella.

-¡Por Kami-sama!, ¿esto contará como Yuri?- se escuchó escandalosamente, seguido de un flash, y era más ni menos que Naviki, junto con Kasumi. Akane se encontraba rojísima, al igual que yo o así ardía mi cara.

-Él pervertido de Kuno pagará muy bien por esto.

-Naviki- gritamos al mismo tiempo con Akane

-Tú sabes que Ranma no por gusto se transforma en chica, ¿no podías tocar?

-Ya Akane tranquila, el Doctor Tofú nos aviso que estabas aquí, Kasumi y yo solo queríamos verte- Kasumi asintió.

-Ranma tienen que ser más cuidadoso, lo mejor será que vayas por agua caliente- decía Kasumi. Cuando un escandaloso grito sobresalía en el pasillo con dirección a la habitación.

-¿Dónde está mi niña?, ¿Qué le paso a AkaneRanma?- Decía el padre de Akane entrando a la habitación llorando a mares…

.

.

.

Ya pasaba de medio día, y yo estaba no bravo si no lo que le seguía, Akane era tan terca, apenas había salido del hospital hace una horas, después de que el Doctor Tofú le realizará la tomografía y se dieran cuenta que todo estaba bien, ella insistentemente lo convenció que le diera de alta, cosa que yo no creía mal pues en la casa podría cuidar de ella con mayor comodidad. Pero nunca me paso por la cabeza aunque no era de extrañarse con Akane que se presentará a trabajar como si nada al siguiente día aún con la gasa en la cabeza; con la escusa que tenía pendientes ¿y eso qué?, que se la arreglaran sin ella un día no sería la mayor dificultad, después de todo tenía poco de haber entrado y que no se suponía ¿Qué solo estaba de suplente?, ella era muy lista y capaz no por algo siempre la molestaba con me ayudara con las tareas, pero ya no estábamos en el colegio y ella sería mi esposa sería mi obligación mantenerla aún que sonará machista, y la idea de que tuviera a ese tipo cerca no me gustaba en lo más mínimo sabía que tarde o temprano representaría problemas. Ya casi sería hora de recogerla y era lo único que me tranquilizaba la había dejando en el trabajo con un desgano enorme pero no quedaba alternativa. Me puse de pie colocándome la toalla en el cuello para limpiarme los restos del sudor que la clase con los niños me había ocasionado, ¿Quién diría, que unos mocosos en su primer clase me pudieran dar tanta guerra?, estaba en el tiempo justo para darme un baño y pasar a recogerla y así lo haría, cruce la casa y Naviki me miraba sínicamente como manifestando su satisfacción por la fotografía que había tomado el día anterior estaba seguro que buscaría la manera de sacar ventaja de ella.

Pase de largo y me dirigí directo al baño, me tumbe la ropa y deje que el agua caliente me callera en la cara, esperando que apaciguara algo mi mal carácter. Unos murmuros se escucharon afuera llamando mi atención cuando escuche claramente la voz de Akane pronunciando –Estoy bien- ¿Qué había ocurrido?, salí rápidamente y con igual velocidad entre y salí de mi cuarto, ya con la ropa encima me tope a mi madre con cara de desconcierto.

-¿Era Akane?- Le cuestione

-Si, al parecer se sentía un poco mal y la regresaron del trabajo.

-Esa boba- dije en alto dejando a mí madre aún más contrariada, mientras me dirigía a la habitación de Akane subiendo con más velocidad de necesaria la escalera, topándome con Kasumi mientras salí de su habitación yo inmutado y si pronunciar palabra la esquive, girando el picaporte sin ningún tacto, topándome con su cara de sorpresa justo ante ella cuando intentaba bajar el cierre de su vestido, me supongo para ponerse algo más cómodo.

-¡Ranma!- dijo completamente roja, me acerque a ella y me puse justo de su espalda terminando de bajar el cierre, sentí como tembló y ante de que me diera algún buen mazazo retrocedí, poniéndome en el marco de la puerta. –Cámbiate- le dije cerrando nuevamente y en menos de cinco minutos el picaporte giraba nuevamente.

-Entra- Me hizo seña dejando el suficiente espacio para que pasará y la puerta se cerró nuevamente -¿Qué pasa?- me cuestiono con un gesto preocupante

-Eso lo debería preguntar yo no tú, ¿Por qué regresaste antes?, ¿a caso te has sentido mal?

-No exactamente

-¿Cómo que no exactamente Akane?, déjate de cosas y dímelo- le exigí ya tocando el límite de mi paciencia, se sentó en la cama y me miro.

-No y sí

-¿Qué respuestas son esas? Hasta pareces una niña tonta.

-¿Vas a empezar Ranma?

-Akane no te vas a enojar conmigo, solo porque me agotas la paciencia, que no entiendes que estoy preocupado por ti.

-¡Ranma!... Gomen, eso que me encontraba realizando mis actividades como siempre, solo tengo una enorme jaqueca, y en combinación con la luz de computadora no ayudo mucho, llego el jefe de finanzas al cual ya conoces, se dio cuenta de la gasa aún en mi cabeza y al parecer de mi ojos de dolor y me mando descansar, eso es todo.

-Eres tan tonta, si me hubieras hecho caso desde el principio esto no hubiera pasado…

-Lo sé, lo siento- Eh ¿no me iba contestar como ella sabía?, ¿Por qué se portaba tan amable?

-Creo que tenías razón

-¡Que!- dije conmocionado irradiando una sonrisa de triunfo- Repítelo nuevamente -ella con cara de fastidio pronunció.

-Que tenías razón- Dijo para ponerse con los brazos cruzados y sacarme la lengua- Y no lo volveré a repetir.

-Con eso basta, lo admitiste, por una vez, por una vez admitiste que tengo la razón.

-No te acostumbres

-Con eso me conformó- me acerque a ella y la tome por la barbilla borrando su tierno puchero, no podía negar que aún era vergonzoso besarla de esa manera con tanta naturalidad, pero había llegado a un punto donde era más grande mi necesidad de ella que mi misma vergüenza, como timidez, sentí como correspondía mi beso y poco a poco se abrazaba a mí, pero entonces una incógnita se presentó ¿Por qué ese dolor de cabeza?

-Akane- Pronuncie - ¿no crees que deberíamos ir a que te revisen?

-De verdad no hace falta solo es una migraña, el doctor Tofú recuerda que ya me reviso, la gran ventaja es que es fin de semana y no tendré que presentarme hasta el lunes.

-Tienes razón, creo que deberías descansar un poco.

-Sí…

.

.

.

Caminaba de regreso a la casa con vivieres y como era la costumbre tenía que encontrarme alguna molestia en el camino, justamente no tenía más de diez minutos de haber metido una patada como era costumbre a Kuno cada que se me atravesaba, como de esquivar a Kodachi que aún no podía dejarme tranquilo, de Xiampú ni sus luces afortunadamente. Faltaba poco cuando una voz tan familiar me llamó.

-Ranma

-¿Qué quieres Ryoga?- si que era una sorpresa yo lo hacía extraviado

-¿Akane?- cuestionó baja y preocupadamente.

-Está bien pero no quiero que te le acerques.

-Eso no importa, no creo que tampoco tenga aún el valor para verla a la cara, solo quería saber que estaba bien y no te busque por eso.

-¿Entonces porque?, ¿Qué quieres P-chan?

-Cállate que no me digas así- conteste esquivando su típica sombrilla que había lanzado hacía a mí- es sobre Ukyo

-¿Sobre Ukyo?

-Sí- ¿Ryoga hablándome sobre?, esto si era una novedad, tienes cinco minutos Charlotte…

.

.

.

 ***Akane***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya era tarde estaba por oscurecer, o eso parecía, me puse de pie y bostezando aún un poco me sentí culpable por haber dormido tanto, seguramente en la noche sería una dificultad dormir. Me puse mi ropa para correr y decidí salir a trotar aun que fuera un poco, así sacaría un poco el estrés. Toque mi cabeza y sentí la gasa, ese golpe sí que había sido doloroso pero había valido la pena, por fin Ranma las había puesto en su lugar, pero en eso algo me paso por la cabeza "Ukyo", tenía que hablar con Ranma y explicarle las cosas, seguramente también estaba enfadada con ella, o quizás había algo que no me había dicho y si algo no soportaba eran las injusticias.

Baje las escaleras, buscándolo cuando me tope con una cara de sorpresa inmensa por parte de Kasumi, un gran arreglo floral estaba justo enfrente de ella, en el cual predominaban rosas.

-Pero que lindo Kasumi, quien viera al Doctor Tofu, tan atento contigo- le dije mientras me acercaba a mironearlo un poco.

-Pero Akane no es mío es tuyo

-¡Mío!- le conteste incrédula, Kasumi me extendió la tarjeta y mire claramente mi nombre en ella "Señorita AkaneTendo", voltee la tarjeta y no tenía remitente, ¿pero a caso Ranma?, pero si él tenía pésima caligrafía, además no era mucho de esos detalles, ¿o Ryoga a manera de disculpa?

-Aparte traía esto- agregó Kasumi estirando una caja de mis chocolates favoritos, fue de Ranma el sabía perfectamente que eran mis favoritos, estreche la tarjeta, infantil y gustosamente en mí pecho, cuando ese grito con la voz de Ranma me hizo sentir peor que una colegiala.

-Ya llegue- Sonreí y corrí a alcanzarlo en la entrada, apenas y entró me le arroje dándole un abrazo obviamente siento consciente de que no estuviera nadie presente.

-Gracias Ranma me encanto- Dije abrazándolo, mientras le dedicaba la sonrisa tan dulce que me inspiraba.

-Qué bueno que te gusto Akane- Dijo mientras me colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja y se sonrojaba como yo.

-Sí pero no debiste luce muy costoso, además con un solo chocolate hubiera estado perfecto, pero de verdad muchas gracias Ranma. Dije mientras le mostraba la tarjeta.

-Espera ¿Qué de que hablas?, ¿de qué es esa tarjeta?, ¿y cuáles chocolates si solo era uno?

¡Auch!, esto serían problemas.

-¡Akaneeee!- dijo mientras entraba rápidamente, cruzó directo al pequeño comedor, mirando despectivamente las flores.

-¿Y esto?- por primera vez vi su enojo más marcado en su cara, miraba las flores cuando el teléfono sonó, se escuchó como Kasumi contestaba y Ranma me miraba furioso como pidiendo respuesta.

-Akane es para ti – pronunciaba Kasumi, mientras caminaba lentamente como dirigiéndose a la cocina, camine a contestar el teléfono con Ranma siguiéndome el paso detrás de mí, tome el teléfono y él cruzó los brazos mientras me observaba fijamente.

-Bueno

-Linda tarde Akane, espero que la flores fueran de tu agrado, espero te mejores pronto porque te necesito a primera hora en mi oficina el lunes, tenemos mucho trabajo por la mañana.

-Se lo agradezco señor pero no hacía falta, tendré que devolvérselo no es apropiado.

-Vamos Akane, no lo tomes de esa manera, va de parte del departamento de finanzas no solamente mío, así que no creo que te ocasione problemas con tú prometido, recupérate.

-Arigato, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Akane- decía Konohamaru colgando el teléfono mientras a mí me temblaban las manos y Ranma ni siquiera se imputaba.

-¿Quién era Akane?

-El jefe de finanzas

-Esa maldita sabandija, ¿fue él, el del arreglo verdad?, Akane contéstame.

-No me grites, sí y no.

-¿Cómo que si y no?, déjate de hablar como niña tonta.

-¿Cuál niña tonta?, si y no, porque que venía de parte de todo el departamento de finanzas.

-Si como no, ¿qué parte de que eres una mujer comprometida no entiende ese idiota?

-Ranma, tranquilízate.

-¿De dónde carajo sacó el número de la casa Akane?

-¿Estas dudando de mi?

-Contéstame, es mucho trabajo contestar lo que te estoy preguntando.

-Yo que sé, quizás de mi expediente o de mi solicitud de empleo.

Se dio la media vuelta y con la misma velocidad que entró a la casa salió de ella, hecho una furia, dejando solo las bolsas con las que había vuelto.

-¡Ranma!

-Si no quieres que desquite mi coraje contigo Akane, déjame en paz- Brinco y vi como su silueta se perdía en el horizonte que comenzaba a volverse completamente oscuro, el se perdía en los últimos rayos del atardecer.

Entre a la casa y Kasumi me veía preocupada y a esto se sumaba Naviki

-¿y esas flores?

-Son de Akane, Naviki.

-¿Te las dio Ranma?, pero si es un arreglo muy costoso

-No, si te gusta te lo regalo y si no tíralo Kasumi.

-Pero que desperdició, son unas flores muy bonitas- pues si pero había sido las culpables de mi disgusto con Ranma, pensé para mí.

-¿Y estos chocolates? – preguntaba Naviki con cara de fascinación.

-Puedes cometerlos- Le respondí, las ganas de salir a trotar había desaparecido, nunca había visto a Ranma tan abiertamente molesto y menos conmigo, no había sido mi culpa. Prendí la luz de mi habitación y entonces mire el porqué de su disgusto, justo en mi escritorio estaba una sola rosa, de lado de un chocolate, era uno pero había sido de él, él se estaba esforzando realmente. ¿Cómo es que antes no la había notado?, estaba molesta conmigo no podía ser tan despintada.

Baje las escaleras, rápidamente y salí directo a buscar a Ranma, su orgullo fue lo que estaba dolido, posiblemente por no haber sido él que me proporcionará un arreglo de esa magnitud, pero a mí no me importaba estaba realmente feliz con los detalles que él podía darme y no pedía más.

-Tonto- grite al aire, y ante las oscuridad no lo veía por ninguna parte.

-Akane- Esa voz, pero si era Ryoga.

-Ryoga- le conteste volteando hacía a él.

-Yo Akane, yo solo quería decirte, que yooo de verdad lo siento…

Tartamudeaba y no era capaz de mirarme a la cara, y sabía perfectamente lo que quería decirme pero ahora aún que sonora egoísta lo único que quería era hablar con Ranma.

-Ryoga se que tenemos que hablar y te prometo que lo haremos pero necesito encontrar a Ranma así que tendrá que ser después.

Asintió con cara de desgano –Esta con Ukyo

¿¡Que rayos estaba haciendo con Ukyo!?

-Asi que con Ukyo, gracias Ryoga- dije caminando perfectamente a ese puesto de Otonomiyaqui.

-Espera Akane- Me gritaba Ryoga, pero yo ante mi coraje no era capaz de contestarle, los celos los malditos celos no me dejaban. El camino se me hizo efímero, cuando escuche las risas que inundaban el lugar claramente era Ranma riendo con Ukyo, contrólate, pensé para mi es su mejor amiga siempre lo ha sido, pero me molestaba tanto, aun que ella había intentado detenerme para no golpearme con esa roca, ella también había lanzado esa bomba de Harina, y aunque yo quería hablar con Ranma para que hiciera las paces con ella, nunca me imagine que tan poco le importara lo acontecido como para ni siquiera escucharme, ni habíamos tocado el tema de lo que había sucedió y él ya tan fácil estaba a carcajada abierta con ella.

-Akane espera- Rayos era Ryoga si no había sido detectada a pesar de mis fisgoneada, gracias a su escandaloso grito ya se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia. Y en menos de una milésima de segundo ya tenía Ranma afuera del establecimiento.

-Akane ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo, vine a buscarte.

-¿Y cómo porque estas con Ryoga?

-Porque contestas una pregunta con otra pregunta.

-Y tú porque no contestas las mías

-Porque yo quiero que me contestes primero

-¡Akane!

-No quiero pelear – le dije con desgano, mientras sentía como la tristeza de volver a esos ciclos de retorno en peleas me abrumaba. Al parecer lo notó, porque no siguió con su reprimenda.

-Te dejó para que te sigas divirtiendo- camine dirigiéndome al lado opuesto, era incomodo porque Ryoga nos observaba, pero en eso escuche la voz de Ukyo llamándolo lo que más extraño me pareció.

-Alcánzala- Escuche nuevamente por boca de Ukyo lo que me desconcertó una vez más y camine apresurando mi caso, no es que quisiera hacer una rabieta absurda, si no que no quería pelar, no quería insultarlo ni dudar de él como él quizás lo había hecho con migo.

-¡Akane!, espera, ¿Qué no se supone que él enojado debería ser yo?, o que ¿estás celosa?

Si estaba celosa pero no quería reconocerlo, y seguí caminando sin escucharlo.

-Un marimacho como tú, no se ve nada bien haciendo esos dramas, si de por si eres poco atractiva ahora con eso nadie…

Y antes de que terminara, me encare poniéndomele enfrente respirando profundo para no sacar el mazo. –Si no contestaba y no volteaba era porque intentaba evitar justamente esto, que tú empezaras de majadero, idiota, si tan poco atractiva te parezco pues quédate con Ukyo o la que mejor te parezca.

-Solo así te detendrías, y estas celosa.

-Cállate presumido

-Chiquilla berrinchuda

-Eso te lo dice a ti tu padre, así que ni le cambies- me tomó en brazos, cargándome en contra de mi voluntad aún que a quien engañaba si cooperaba un poco.

-Vamos a casa Akane…

.

.

.

Miraba mi cono de helado, como el ligero sonrojo en el rostro de Ranma, estamos como una simple pareja en una cita, por fin teníamos una cita en paz, una cita sin locas, sin bombas, o al menos que por el momento no había peleas.

Se me hizo fácil hacer una simple travesura; como esa vez que por algo similar habíamos comido hongos del amor, le arrebate con algo de delicadeza su cono propinando una pequeña mordida.

-Oye Akane tú tienes el tuyo- dijo divertido

-Pero es que él tuyo se veía delicioso

-Igual que él tuyo

-¿Quieres? – dije ofreciéndoselo y mientras él acercaba la boca yo acercaba el helado un poco más de la cuenta manchándole el rostro.

-Akaneeee- Solté una carcajada, al verle la nariz y parte de la boca, todas blanquecinas, le proporcione mi pañuelo para que se limpiara y él también sonrió.

-Me las vas a pagar cuando menos te lo esperes.

-Te tuviera tanto miedo- le dije sacándole un poco la lengua, él miraba a los lados y nunca pensé que me hiciera lo que tenía en mente, de un momento a otro pegue un pequeño brinco en la banca al sentir como me pegue un pequeño beso acompañado de una pequeña mordida en el labio superior.

-¡Ranma! – dije poniendo completamente roja mientras el que se reía ahora a plena carcajada era él…

.

.

.

Era tarde bastante tarde el fin de semana se había ido en un parpadear y Ranma había salido, comentándome que no tardaría en regresar que había un asunto pendiente y era hora que no llegaba, ni siquiera a la hora de la cena, lo cual en él era un síntoma claro de que algo no andaba bien.

Con algo de sueño ya venciéndome, decidí acomodarme esperando que llegará pronto a dormir, y justamente estaba pensando que la plática habían quedado inconclusa, no habíamos discutido el tema de Ukyo antenoche, todo a que nuestro tiempo había sido acaparado por el tema de la boda, la fecha había sido fijada y justamente faltaban seis días para que llevará acabo. Por mi nerviosismo y entusiasmo había olvídalo por completo ese tema, como Ranma el de el arreglo de las flores. Los dos días siguientes nos habíamos dedicado a ser una pareja normal, a ver preparativos de la boda, mañana iría nuevamente a escoger mi vestido, como Ranma el traje.

Escuche la ventana abrirse y pegue un brinco de la cama, encendí la lámpara de noche y mire claramente a Ranma, tenía el cabello revuelto, la camisa blanca con unas manchas rojas; ¿eso era labial?, pero lo que me puso al borde de la histeria era ese olor, Otonomiyaki.

-¡Ranma!, ¿de dónde vienes y quiero la verdad?- dije expidiendo mi aura destructiva intentando respirar, no quería hacer una tontería pero esto, esto me hacía escenas torturantes en mi cabeza.

-Espera Akane lo puedo explicar- Decía poniendo las manos en el frente como en signo de defensa.

-¿Con quién estabas Ranma?

-Con UkyoAkane, pero no es lo crees espera, no necesitas el mazo para nada.

-Y ese labial ¿Qué?

-¿Cuál labial?- dijo pegando un brinco mientras se examinaba rápidamente.

-Xiampú- murmuro bajamente con algo de fastidió

-¿Así que Xiampú? -no pensaba casarme si las cosas iban a continuar igual, no iba a llorar más ni sufriría cada día lo mismo- ¡explícate!..

.

.

.

 _Agradecimientos a_ _**Amy Saotome Tendo, Znta y DianaChanRose,**_ _por su tiempo y por los ánimos que me dan para que continúe con la historia_

 _Y bien ¿Qué les pareció?, lamento el pequeño beso yuresco que agregue, pero ya vieron la mentalidad de Akane y Ranma. En fin tengo varias cosas locas en la cabeza que poco a poco están tomando forma, espero se dieran cuenta._

 _Sin más nos leemos en el próximo espero actualizar antes de terminar el año, eso depende de ustedes._

 _Linda Noche_

 _Besos y Abracitos kawaiiisss_

 _Himachan_

 _Me disculpó por cualquier falta de ortografía que hubiera._


	5. Siempre te eh deseado

**Konichiwua, sin más le dejó el capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 5: Siempre te eh deseado**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Cuál labial?- dijo pegando un brinco mientras se examinaba rápidamente.

-Xiampú- murmuro bajamente con algo de fastidió

-¿Así que Xiampú? -no pensaba casarme si las cosas iban a continuar igual, no iba a llorar más ni sufriría cada día lo mismo- ¡explícate!

-Y lo hare si bajas el mazo y me escuchas Akane, confía en mí.

-Eso intento Ranma, pero tú y tus malditos malentendidos, nunca puedes explicarme las cosas como son hasta que la bomba explota.

-Losé y lo siento pero escúchame no es lo que piensas- Avente el mazo al lado contrario de la habitación y me tire en la alfombra. Ranma me observaba y se quitaba la camisa mientras se asomo pocamente por la ventana e introdujo una caja con lo que era más que obvio por la aroma que expedía Otonomiyaqui. Abrió la caja y escrito con salsa decía claramente un "lo siento, que sean muy felices".

-Aja muy bonito ¿y?, ¿eso qué?

-Te lo mando Ukyo Akane, Ryoga hablo conmigo.

-Y Ryoga ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?

-¡Quieres callar y escucharme!- le hice un puchero cruce los brazos y le asentí- Ayer me lo encontré, al parecer Ukyo nunca quiso hacerte daño, lanzó la bomba de harina para darnos oportunidad de escapar.

-Eso pensé, pero entonces dime ¿pero por qué carajos tienes labial de Xiampú?, ¿y eso que tiene que ver?- Mí aura asesina comenzaba a emanar los celos estaban que me desquiciaban.

-¿Como que ya lo sabías?

-No es lo que lo supiera lo sospechaba, ella quiso evitar que callera, pero deja de cambiar el tema y quiero que me digas de una vez que carajos tiene que ver Xiampú en esto.

-Eres tan terca

\- Y tú tan problemático.

-¡Ya basta!, Akane te diré lo que quiere escuchar, pero cálmate.

-Pues déjate de cosas y habla ya- sonrió divertido y suspiro.

-Salí a atender mi última platica con Ryoga, y dejarle en claro que nos casaríamos, no especifique fecha pero lo hice y sabes muy bien porque, estaba seguro que se prolongaría a una pelea, sabes cómo se pone Ryoga y más si es de ti es el tema, en fin, nos vimos en el negocio de Ukyo y sorprendentemente al parecer ella calma al puerquito, o no sé qué se traigan ese par, pero Ukyo le está dando asiló y lo encontré realmente tranquilo, simplemente lo aceptó secamente, aún me sigo cuestionando si no es trampa. Te lo juro Akane Charlotte simplemente lo acepto- Ranma nunca podría dejar de insultarlo, no pude evitar sonreír, porque era claro que no me mentía- Luego después de un rato de conversar y que nos felicitara, y su cantaleta que si no te hacia feliz me mataría y no sé qué más, apareció Xiampú con que tenía que cumplir las tradiciones Amazonas y sus brujerías ¿te acuerdas de los panes de vapor?

-Cómo olvidarlos por su culpa ese día me resfrié, nos peleamos, te odie un poco más, sin olvidar que corriste conmigo en brazos por todo el tejado.

-¿Así que me odiaste?

-Lo tenías merecido

-Siempre tan obcecada

-¿Qué?

-No ya nada, déjame seguir-Le asentí divertida-Pues se apareció con los mismos panes pero al parecer ahora tenía un tiempo más largo por efecto y la ingenua pensó que los comería él que si cayó fue el tonto de Ryoga y terminaron peleando entre ella y Ukyo mientras Ryoga me besuqueaba la camisa como vez por órdenes de Xiampú eso es lo que paso y justo para meterme en problemas y si no me crees puedes ir a casa de Ukyo a verle al puerco con la trompa pintada, que de seguro todavía la trae- dijo cruzando los brazos con fastidió y recargándose en la cama. En una acto un poco impropio mío pero intentando fortalecer nuestra relación y el gran paso que ambos habíamos dando gatee y me sente en sus piernas, besando su nariz, nerviosa y sonrojada igual que Ranma

-Te creo vamos a dormir.

-¿Pero Akane?- Me miraba extrañado.

-¿Qué pensabas que te golpearía?

-Pues en realidad ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de salir volando por la ventana.

-Tonto- Reí- si desde hace tanto me hubieras dicho las cosas con tanta claridad y respeto como ahora esos incidentes quizás no hubieran pasado, Ranma yo de verdad estoy intentando poner de mi parte, en unos días serás mi esposo y a vercómo le hace esa arpía china.

-Mi esposo- recalcó burlón

-No empieces

-Me gusto escucharlo Akane vamos a dormir- me tomó en brazos y juntos nos metimos a la cama durmiendo plácidamente.

.

.

.

Era un lunes, y yo ya me encontraba en la oficina del jefe de finanzas golpeando con el dedo mi taza de café, mientras él se dignaba a entrar, mis días de cubrir al personal faltante habían transcurrido, y el viernes en la noche saldría fuera de la ciudad para casarse con Ranma. Y los nervios me carcomían por dentro, no quería tener que soportar con otra boda fallida o que algo saliera mal, realmente Ranma y yo nos estabamos esforzando demasiado para que eso resultara, él estaba dando clases como loco en el dojo, la noche anterior se lo había confesado y no pude evitar besarlo por lo orgullosa que me sentía de él. Ambos estaban madurando juntos y buscando el mismo propósito, formar una familia. A pesar de estar en plena primavera había sido una mañana fría y eso la inquietaba, el saco que portaba color coral le daba algo de calor a su cuerpo en conjunto con la taza de té, pero ese escalofrió no la dejaba.

-¿Y bien Akane tienes mucho esperando? –decía él castaño entrando desfachatadamente comiendo una manzana y sentándose.

-Ohayo, no en realidad como diez minutos.

-Bien ¿Qué necesitas?

-Bueno pues como vera en el calendario ya pasaron los días para suplir a la señorita Higurashi, eso principalmente.

-Akane te quiero en esta empresa, eso no importa, te necesito en este departamento- pronunció mirándola penetrante, mientras comía la manzana sin la mayor preocupación.

-Y se lo agradezco pero yo voy a casarme y no podre...-Ni siquiera pudo terminar cuando él tipo se estaba atragantando.

-¿Entonces no era juego?, es chico sin modales es tu prometido.

-Claro que no era broma, yo nunca jugaría con algo así y le pediré de favor que no se exprese de esa manera del él.

-Disculpa Akane, pero es que tienes demasiado futuro para estar con alguien como él- al parecer notó mi incomodad, porque me evadió mi mirada y simplemente agregó- es que ¿acaso no te dejará trabajar?

-No es eso me iré de viaje una semana por la noche de bodas- Intente no sonrojarme sin éxito claro.

-¿Cuándo te casas?

-El sábado

-Vaya, que precipitado.

Que grosero, claro que no era precipitado. –Bueno para mí no lo es, lo amo y tenemos bastantes años comprometidos – No tenía por qué darle explicaciones, pero por alguna razón quería dejárselo claro.

-Ve y cásate, tomate la semana y te espero aquí después de esa fecha, tú trabajo estará seguro y felicitaciones para el novio. Ahora dejemos los formalismos tenemos trabajo. - ¿Formalismos?, tipo bipolar, tenía su ceja levantada y miraba los papeles como si le provocarán nauseas.

-Pero señor yo…

-No digas nada, ya que regreses tú dirás si quieres el puesto o no. Ahora tráeme los informes que te pedí. – sin más me puse de pie y simplemente lo obedecí, no había alguna otra alternativa.

.

.

.

En cuanto fue mi hora de salida cheque la tarjeta y salí corriendo, como pude, cuál fue mi grata sorpresa que en plena primavera se soltó una tormenta ¿en serio?, justo hoy que tenía que ir a ver los detalles de mi vestido de novia, ¿Por qué?, ¿ahora que faltaba?

Suspire con fastidió y divise a una corta distancia a Ranma que corría como podía para llegar hasta mí, mojándose como era lógico.

-¡Akane!- grito brincando el último peldaño, y poniéndose en la orilla del edificio, enseguida me puse a su lado, viéndolo con sus cabellos pelirrojos y su cara de fastidio. –¡Pero tenía que mojarme! que importunó -Solté unas risitas y me acerque a él sin importarme su forma femenina, nadie nos veía.

-No importa ya está dejando de llover y podremos irnos- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, para no incomodarlo y acaricie un poco su mano.

-¡Akane!- dijo a modo de reclamó y con un ligero sonrojo.

-Ya te dije que no me molesta, y casi la mayoría sabe que eres tú – las gotas comenzaron a disminuir y tome su mano lista para comenzar a caminar. Gracias a Kami-sama, solo fue una pequeña llovizna. Él no pronunciaba palabra, simplemente asintió y sin decir palabra me siguió.

-Vamos a casa Ranma- Pise el último escalón y mi pie resbalo por la suela del tacón y en automático Ranma freno mi caída, cargándome en brazos.

-Eres tan tonta.

-No empieces el suelo está muy resbaloso y los zapatos no ayudan – Reí- Gracias por rescatarme y cariñosamente le acaricie la mejilla –Vayamos a casa.

-¿Akane estas bien?

Y este ¿de dónde salió?, me cuestionaba internamente cuando mire a Kohaku, de pie frente a nosotros. Ranma lo veía con coraje sin bajarme de sus brazos.

-Sí gracias ya salí y me retiraba- Dije bajándome pocamente de los brazos de Ranma, pero él me tomó de la mano y no me soltó, estaba en su forma posesiva al parecer olvidándose por completo que estaba en forma femenina - ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vi que salías del edificio, y por la llovizna, creí conveniente ofrecerte que el chofer te llevará, pero al parecer vinieron por ti. Lo que me extraña es que no fuera tu prometido.

Ranma se comenzó a tensar. – Claro que vine por ella, vamos Akane- Agregó furioso, tragándoselo casi con la mirada.

-Si vamos a casa Ranma, permiso.

-¡¿Qué!?, haber no entiendo nada, ¿ella también se llama Ranma?, ¿Qué viniste por ella?- él tipo estaba realmente confundido, y nos miraba intrigado. – ¿Es que acaso es un travestí?, o ¿te gustan las mujeres Akane?

-Pero yo te parto la cara- Dijo soltándose de mi agarre y comenzó a caminar en dirección a él, lo alcance a frenar jalándolo del brazo.

-Ranma mírame por favor, cálmate y vamos a casa, tenemos que ir por el vestido de novia con tu madre recuérdalo- Al mencionar las palabras, él se tranquilizó y entendió que en ese momento tenías prioridades a responder preguntas impertinentes.

-Soy Ranma Saotome, él mismo que conociste y aún que ahora me vea así por algún absurdo altercado, acércate a Akane y te romperé la cara en la forma que me encuentre, ella es mía- Agregaba furioso y mi jefe de departamento estaba con una cara atónita, realmente confundido.

-Tengo que retirarme con su permiso

-Akane mañana a primera hora en mi oficina

Agregó dándose la vuelta mientras se revolvía el pelo, comenzaba a caminar a dentro del edificio soltando unos murmuros.

-Cada día lo aborrezco más Akane, no soporto la idea de saberlo cerca de ti, me enyerba- Apretaba los puños con rencor.

-Ya cálmate, yo sé que algún día resolveremos tú problema y si no, no importa, anda vamos a casa- lo vi emitir un intento de sonrisa y simplemente nos dirigimos a casa…

.

.

.

El escoger el vestido de no fue nada sencillo, Ranma casi es acaparado cuando entramos al establecimiento, pensando que él era novia, lo metieron directo a los vestidores, cuando salió casi bramando del mismo, haciendo la manifiesta que yo era la novia. Yo solo con risas le sonreí y el opto por salir del establecimiento con su padre, él mío y dirigirse a escoger el traje, claro no sin antes buscar agua caliente.

Era desesperante, Naviki me buscaba modelos a su gusto ostentosos llenos de pedrería, Kasumi de estilo monja y mi suegra, mi querida suegra fue la salvación leyendo por completo el pensamiento, cuando mire el blanco inmaculado de la tela tipo satín y los detalles de encaje, me volví loca era mi vestido, cuando me lo provee no quería quitármelo, el corte me encantaba era ajustando pero solo lo suficiente sin mangas por la obvia fecha, pero tenía una simulación de manga corta hecha del mismo encaje, y el escote sutil en forma v, la diminuta cintura que se marcaba y lo bien que definía mis caderas, ¡era mi vestido!

-Este- dije casi con lágrimas de la emoción, mientras todas afirmaban.

-Le faltan piedras pero debo de decir que te queda genial Akane.

-Vez Akane sabía que te quedaría perfecto- Asentí abrazando a mi suegra mientras Kasumi se conmocionaba, y yo comenzaba a sentir los nervios en mí al mil…

.

.

.

 ***Ranma***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Carajo! Que este está bien.

-Cálmate Ranma, de acuerdo nos llevaremos este, solo espero que tu madre lo apruebe o nos hará regresar a la tienda.

-¿Y yo porque?

-Ya, ya, nos llevamos este.

Por fin guardo silencio mi padre, dando la seña para que mi suegro lo llevara a caja. Él día completo había sido un fastidio y nunca había aborrecido tanto convertirme en mujer como hoy, Akane intentaba hacerme sentir cómodo con eso y vaya que lo intentaba y me lo demostró hoy más que nunca. Pero ese maldito, verla como se la comía con la mirada y decirme travestí, me las pagaría tarde o temprano así fuera su maldito jefe, cuando Akane dejará el trabajo ajustaríamos cuentas, porque tendría que dejarlo, no me molestaba en absoluto que ella trabajará siempre había sido muy independiente con sus cosas y a pesar que el preferiría la idea de mantener el solo la casa sabía cómo conocía a Akane que no se lo permitiría ambos eran tercos, quizás eso llegaría al momento que tuvieran sus hijos, pero por el momento no quería que ese tema fuera motivo para una pelea con ella. Eso se trataría después de la boda.

-Bien creo que es todo en dos díastendrás que venir por el traje Ranma en lo que le hacen las modificaciones.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?- dije con desesperación

-¿Por qué estás tan de mal humor Ranma?- Me cuestionaba mi padre y sin contestarle, simplemente comencé a salir de establecimiento mientras Tofú y el tío Soon me seguían…

.

.

.

-Ya es suficiente Akane.

-Lo sé estoy muerta- decía tirándose en el piso del dojo, sí que era perseverante, teníamos más de una hora practicando- Tenemos que descansar y más tú tienes que ir a ese odioso trabajo- soltó una risa.

-¿Celoso?

-Akane no empieces.

-Solo admítelo Ranma- me retaba con la mirada, me tumbe a su lado.

-Olvídalo¿yo celoso? de ese pelafustán ni de chiste- volvió a reír

-Eres imposible

-Y tú tan terca

-Y tú tan adorable

-¡Que!, ¿desde cuándo soy adorable?, se suponía que era donde me insultabas ¿no?

-Eres un tonto- se sentó a mi lado- decidí cambiar la táctica, ya te dije no quiero que no volvamos a tratarnos más de ese modo, pero si quieres puedo darte una mazaso por torpe.

-No hace falta- Le sonreí- Creo que ya es la costumbre, eso de volar por el cielo de Nerima ya era muy normal para mí.

-Jajajaja

Se escuchó de su boca la carcajada y el sonrojo en su rostro se hacía evidente.

-Tonto debes de admitir que muchas veces te lo merecías.

-Pero otras no Akane, de repente eras bien celosa tú también y sin motivo- Cruzó los brazos, hizo un puchero y pegó un brinco.

-Vez lo admitiste eres celoso, jajaja lo admitiste Ranma si darte cuenta lo dijiste y en alto.

-Espera pero ¿Qué?

-Celoso- Reafirmó con ímpetu.

-Pero tú mucho más que yo.

-Claro que no

-Claro que sí.

-¡Que no!

-Ya Akane no vamos a pelear por esto.

-Ya lo sé- se volvió a sentar a mi lado sonriente, mientras yo seguía con los brazos cruzados recargado en la rodillas.

-Ambos lo somos, iguales, o ¿se te olvida cuando te disfrazaste de mujer y te hiciste pasar por la prometida de Ryoga?- En automático me sonroje.

-¡Akaneeeee! – Me sacó la lengua y yo en absurdo impulso termine encima de ella – Quieres ¡Callarte! por favor, que tú no te quedas atrás.

-Pues sí pero yo, ya no lo niego además yo tenía razones de sobra, me hiciste muchas.

-Sabes que eres la única Akane que siempre lo has sido- antes de que me avergonzara por mis palabras la silencie de un beso en la boca, sentí como lo recibió tensamente, pero sus manos se relajaron y acariciaron mi cabello, mientras su labios comenzaban a moverse lentamente en busca de los míos.

-Ranmaaaa – dijo ahogadamente, sonriéndome, mientras volvía buscar mis labios, y el beso se prolongó, y en esa posición no podía disimular nada, tendría que parar o donde Akane notará que la deseaba de todas las maneras posibles aún antes de la boda me mataría.

-Te amo bobo- me miraba con los ojos brillantes, acariciándome el rostro y su cabellos alborotado por los besos como su leve sonrojo solo la había ver más hermosa.

-Y yo te amo mi marimacho- Rayos, lo había dicho tarde, pero de verdad que no era por insultó si no por la vieja costumbre de una extraña manera de amar. Pero para mi sorpresa solo sonrió besándome nuevamente. Tenía que parar –Akaneeee – Le susurre casi sin aliento.

-¿Si?- dijo sonrojada y agitada, ¿espera eso fue un flash?, me cuestione girando la mirada a la entrada.

-¿Pero qué cocha pacha?

-¡Que varonil!

-¿No se pueden esperar o qué?

Nos separamos sonrojados y completamente aterrados, sin responder los cuestionamientos del viejo Haposai, mi madre y Naviki; todos y cuando decía todos era toda la familia estaba en la entrada del dojo, sentados mientras nos observaban sin ningún tipo de pudor, un flash seguía siendo disparado, una cámara de video en hombro de mi padre que se encontraba como panda, mi madre con un pañuelo limpiándose las lágrimas, Kasumi y Tofú inmutados, Naviki con cara de haberse sacado la lotería y el tíoSooun abrazando a mi padre.

-Vamos continúen- Decía mi padre con letrero en mano.

-¿¡Que no pueden dejarnos en paz!?- grito furiosa Akane

-¡Saben que odio que nos espíen!- Me le sume a su enojo y en automático salieron corriendo despavoridamente…

.

.

.

Pasaba de media noche y Akane yacía dormida en mis brazos, había caído en un sueño profundo y yo todo lo contrario, pero sentirla cerca me tranquilizaba su aroma dulce era un vicio, tenía los nervios de punta pero ¿Cómo decírselo?, no, no podía decirle que me moría de miedo por el día de la boda, porque algo saliera mal, porque le volvieran hacer daño por mí culpa, o que mi cabezonería le causara algún daño. Ahora como la tocaría la noche de bodas ¿y si me golpeaba por pasarme de atrevido? ¿Y si me notaba que cada vez me contenía menos, cuando se trataba del deseo que sentía por ella? ¡Carajo! ¿Pero era normal no?, ahora si me sentía un pervertido, pero poco a poco los recuerdos llegaron a mí, todas la veces que la terca de Akane había expuesto su vida por mí, tanta veces que me había demostrado sin decir ni una sola palabra que realmente me amaba, tantas veces que la había hecho llorar sin haber sido necesario y seguíamos juntos a pesar de todo. Eso me hizo caer en conciencia que cualquier cosa podríamos resolverla, tarde o temprano encontraríamos solución, así por fin el sueño me venció…

-Ranma, Ranma- escuche que su voz me llamaba bajamente –Es hora de despertar, tengo que ir a trabajar y tú tienes clase más tarde –Rodee con ella en brazos sobre la cama, cuando mire que sonrojaba completamente.

-¿Qué pasa? – le dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Siento en mi vientre, algo raro, firme yyyyy… No pudo terminar de hablar cuando estaba más roja y voltee hacia abajo mirando mi virilidad recargada en su vientre, pegue un brinco de la cama, golpeándome la cabeza, mientras me tapaba con una almohada que había caído en conjunto con migo.

-Akane por favor, no te enojes no es lo que piensas, perdóname, pero te juro que no es lo que piensas-la miraba aterrado ¿saldría volando?, ¿me tocaría zapatazo o mazo?, ¡diablos!- Se paró de la cama en silencio y con sonrojo.

-Ranma tranquilízate, no me avergüences más, sé que no es tu culpa, es normal que tú.- Se tapó la cara y miro a otro lado mientras balbuceaba- es normal por las mañanas o eso, sé que no es tu culpa y pues eres hombre y cuando nos casemos tú sabes… Ay me largo a bañar, te veo en el desayuno- Dijo con la mirada baja, y casi aventando humo de la vergüenza, cuando se escuchó el portazo.

Yo me quede anonadado pero de cierta manera tranquilo, ella pensaba lo mismo que yo, en ese momento y la idea la ponía igual de nervioso que a mí, la pregunta sería más bien, ¿Akane desearía tanto ese momento como yo?...

.

.

.

 ***Ryoga***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los días comenzaron a pasar, y estaba seguro que Ranma y Akane ocultaban algo, pero había quedado realmente sorprendido cuando ambos se presentaron en el establecimiento de Ukyoinvitándonos a su boda secreta, y sí que era secreta porque al parecer éramos los únicos invitados externos aparte de la familia Tendo y Saotome. Ukyo se había deprimido un poco pero admiraba la tenacidad de esa mujer, con una sonrisa había aceptado la invitación dispuesta a asistir a acompañarlos. Ambos nos habíamos resignado, los dos habíamos perdido ante el amor y no quedaba más que aceptarlo.

-Apúrate Ryoga, tenemos que tomar el tren ya, y ni se te ocurra tu tomar el camino, guiaré yo o capaz y llegamos primero Hawai que a la ceremonia de Rancha y Akane.

-Ya, voy, ya voy no me apresures.

Ella estaba sonriente a pesar de todo estaba sonriente. Simplemente era fuerte, y una persona maravillosa, en la poca convivencia que llevábamos nos habíamos alentado mutuamente, por el momento vivía como su huésped y yo había encontrado trabajo en uno de los gimnasios en las afueras de la ciudad, le pagaba una cantidad muy módica de alquiler, pero por alguna razón con su compañía se me iba el dolor, los largos viajes que emitía por entrenamiento para enfrentar a Ranma habían perdido sentido, era más que claro que esa rivalidad estúpida ya no tenía fundamento alguno. Solo quería dos cosas un propósito de vida y librarme algún día de la sombra de P-Chan.

-Ya deja de bobear y ándale camina que se nos hace tarde- Me jaloneaba por la calle principal.

-Nihao

Ukyo se quedó pasmada mientras chocaba con ella.

-¿Qué te pasa porque te frenas así de repente?

-Xiampú- Manifestó con desagrado.

-Y ustedes ¿porque tan juntitos?, ¿que acaso ya te resignaste a que Ranma se va a casar conmigo?

-Xiampú ¡estás loca! , él nunca va a casarse contigo, se casará con Akane

-Claro que no, Xiampú nunca permitirá esa boda. Él se casará con Xiampú.

¿Y qué debería hacer ante esto?... Perderíamos el tren si seguíamos a este paso. –Ukyo tenemos que irnos.

-Losé Ryoga dame un segundo- La risa escandalosa de Xiampú me perturbo.

-Jajaja entonces ¿te consolaste con el cerdito?, perfecto entre perdedores se entienden.

Esta mujer me estaba colmando la paciencia, sin recordar todo el daño que le había hecho a Akane.

-Oye pues yo que tú iba y me consolaba con Mousse porque Ranma y Akane ya se casarón en secreto, ahora mismo deben estar haciendo maletas para irse a su luna de miel – Le exclame burlón.

-No, eso no es cierto.

\- Si no me crees compruébalo tú mismo- Reí al ver su cara de horror y salir despavorida brincoteando por los techos.

-¿Pero Ryoga que hiciste?- Me miraba confundida

-Mandarla a una casa vacía a que se desquicié buscando por toda la ciudad a Ranma y Akane, en lo que nosotros nos vamos a su ceremonia si problema. –Soltó una risa

-En veces sí que me sorprendes…

.

.

.

Después de dos horas de viaje, unos cientos de kilómetros de distancia de Nerima, con un aroma algo salada y un calor tenue en el ambiente, un poco de paciencia menos, un estúpido traje encima, como mis ganas de salir corriendo, ahí estábamos con él idiota de siempre, él portando su traje de novio, en su papel de rudo, pero a nadie engañaba, estaba que se lo comían los nervios. Teníamos diez minutos de a ver llegado al umbral que se formó en el risco cerca del mar, con unas cuantas sillas enfrente y para terminar mi suplició yo era el padrino de anillos de Ranma, afortunadamente tenía ahorros, que si no en buen lio me hubiera metido.

-¡Ya quieres calmarte Ranma! me estas desesperando – Le gritoneé mientras los chicos de enfrente de nosotros solo reían bajamente, si más no recordaba eran compañeros de escuela de Akane y Ranma, solo había dos chicos y de igualmanera dos chicas aparte de la familia Tendo como Saotome, sin olvidar a Ukyo, que ahora se encontraba con Akane, era la dama de honor saldría cuando Akane caminará al umbral, ¿no habría sido más fácil una boda estilo japonés que occidental?, como fuera solo quería que ella fuera feliz.

-Tú no entiendes Charlotte, si esto vuelve a salir mal no quiero pensar en cómo se pondrá Akane.

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste Ranma?!- Le manifesté furioso.

-Ya perdón Ryoga lo siento, estoy nervioso- dijo jalándose la corbata del traje que llevaba.

-Ja él gran Ranma Saotome nervioso- Me miró con enojo- Tranquilo ya no debe tardar.

-Gracias por estar aquí Ryoga.

-No empieces con sentimentalismos y prepárate- Me asintió mientras la música comenzaba a sonar, y la madre de Ranma gritaba que se prepararán, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar más fuertemente y el camino que había sido formado por pétalos empezaba a ser ocupado por Naviki Tendo que caminaba lenta y pretenciosamente como si se tratará de una competencia, justo como soló ella podía hacerlo, le seguía Kasumi y su marido Tofú casi quedaba en paro cardiaco al verla, eso solo ocasionaba gracia, pero yo me quede inmutado, ¿es que acaso mis ojos veían bien?, ¿era Ukyo?, ¿de verdad era Ukyo?, estaba preciosa, el vestido largo color azul turquesa que llevaba, le quedaba perfecto, su mirada irradiaba dulzura, ella se veía tan perfecta, ¿pero qué diablos estaba pensado?...

.

.

.

 ***Ranma***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los nervios me estaban carcomiendo, nunca en mi vida estaba tan deseoso porque las cosas salieran bien, por escuchar él puede besar a la novia, este era para mí un momento decisivo, porque no podía a ver más inconvenientes, más errores, porque simplemente no podían volver arruinar un momento como este. La música sonó y mirar la cara de idiota de Ryoga al mirar a Ukyo los nervios pasaron a ser burla, pero no por mucho porque ahí entraba Akane justamente detrás de ella, perfecta, sonriéndome, esta hermosa aunque no lo reconociera en alto, el vestido le quedaba como guante y acentuaba toda las curvas que yo nunca había reconocido que me volvía loco, todo ella era una huracán de emociones, entre sus tenaces acciones, sus generosos y desinteresados sentimientos, sus profundos ojos cafés, su radiante y tierna sonrisa, su arrebatador carácter. Todo, todo eso era Akane, mi Akane, a la que una vez hice derramar lágrimas innecesariamente pero que hoy estaba dispuesto hacerla la más feliz. Toda ella era una hermosa flor que caminaba con calma hacia a mí, con el blanco inmaculado que la adornaba, su pelo en delicados caireles, el carmín de sus labios ¡Ay ya!, me estaba pasando de cursi, simplemente estaba hermosa. El tiempo se detuvo y en un parpadear ya estaba frente a mí, su padre me la entregaba con lágrimas en los ojos pero una sonrisa radiante en su cara.

-Ranma- susurro mi nombre bajamente, sonriéndome tímidamente, con un sonrojo tímido en su cara, su mano temblaba un poco al tomar la mía, pero era cálida y enseguida se calmó al ser estrechada con la mía. Los murmuros fueron ahogados por su sonrisa.

-Akane- Pronuncie, mientras nos acercábamos al umbral, y el aire de primavera como los pétalos de las sakuras volaban a nuestro alrededor.

.

.

.

-Puede besar a la novia… -Fueron las palabras que tanto había esperado escuchar pero que ahora me aterraban, ¿besarla enfrente de todos? ¿Y yo porque?, bueno se suponía que ya éramos esposos, así que no tenía por qué darme la pena que me estaba dando.

-¡bésala ya!- gritó mi padre, y sí que me las pagaría más tarde.

-¡Que esperan!- Agregó Naviki

-Vamos hijo besa a tú esposa- ¿Por qué tenía que presionarme mi madre justo ahora?, mientras que me sudaban las manos y mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, ella estaba sonrojada y yo igual, pero me tomó de la mano y poco a poco se acercó a mí, y emite su movimiento, poco a poco su boca se acercó a la mía y provee sus labios, acaricie su rostro y sentí como su aliento cálido se mezclaba con el mío, era maravilloso besarla, y ese era problema una vez que la besaba no quería parar, no quería separar mis labios de ella hasta que estos me dolieran.

-Ya, ya tampoco es para tanto.

-Vaya sí que se lo tomaron enserio.

-¡Pero que varonil!

-Soy tan feliz señor Tendo

-Yo igual señor Saotome, por fin somos familia.

-Ese es mi disimuló

Y así Naviki, Kasumi, mi madre, suegro y padre como el metiche del maestro Hapossai nos traían a la realidad. Nos separamos ante las risas, los murmuros de nuestros amigos, los cientos de flash que Naniki disparaba, y para mi sorpresa Ukyo y Ryoga estaban inmutados viéndose el uno al otro. Eso en cierta manera me tranquilizaba, entre ese par estaba ocurriendo algo y realmente me alegraba. Ahora ya nadie me podía separar de Akane.

-Brindemos por los novios- gritó mi padre, mientras nos acercábamos a la mesa de los aperitivos y el sake. No antes de recibir los abrazos, lágrimas, felicitaciones y cuanta muestra de afecto se les ocurría a los presentes .Akane no soltaba mi mano y eso en parte era lo que me mantenía en calma, saber que solo en unas horas estaríamos lejos de todo, ella y yo, con el tiempo y la privacidad lejos del comercio de Naviki, la intromisión de nuestros padres, o algún otro percance gracias al maestro Hapossai.

.

.

.

El camino había sido realmente agotador, pero había valido la pena estaban lejos de todos, lejos de intromisión de terceras personas, lejos de los resentimientos o los malos entendidos, ahora eran solo ellos dos, unos tontos inexpertos con un solo propósito hacerse feliz el uno al otro.

-Ranma, esto es hermoso, ¡por Dios se ve muy costoso!- en un gesto impropio a mi personalidad la abrace, apenas y entramos a la habitación, nos encontrábamos en una cabaña lejana, bastante lejana a unas cuatro horas de Nerima, pero era lo único que se podía hacer para asegurar nuestra tranquilidad, para el lugar de la boda habíamos viajado dos y para estar en esta posada rodeada de varias cabañas y aguas termales se habían sumado otras dos horas, pero lo valía, claro que lo valía.

-Por eso no te preocupes Akane, fue un regalo del doctor Tofú y mi madre, creo que hasta la tacaña de Nakini coopero- Rio entre mis brazos.

-Creo que era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de tanta estafa y chantaje.

-En eso tienes razón, ¿Qué quieres hacer?- sentí como tembló entre mis brazos –si quieres podemos bajar a comer, o tomamos una ducha- ¿Qué lo había dicho en alto? ¿Tomamos?, ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo? ¿Pero a eso teníamos que acostúmbranos no? –Akane espera no me malentiendas, espero no hayas cargado con el mazo, no haremos nada que no te sientas cómoda- dije separándome lentamente mientras retrocedía, y ella se quedaba ahí parada sin hacer ningún movimiento, cuando de repente las risas comenzaron a resonar, ¿se estaba riendo?, ¿de qué?, antes de que terminara de desquiciarme volteó a mirarme, algo sonrojada.

-Yo también me estoy muriendo de los nervios Ranma, me estoy riendo de los nervios, pero estoy feliz porque estamos juntos. Y lo de la ducha no suena mal, ¿pero te das cuenta que es un cuarto de pareja? O sea que solo hay un baño – Agregó sonrojándose y mirando el suelo. –Me acerque lentamente ya sin rastros de peligro o de salir volando por alguna ventana, la abracé y acaricie su espalda por encima del vestido ligero que llevaba, ya que se había quitado el vestido para el viaje.

-Losé, pero no quiero que te sientas presionada de ninguna manera Akane, yo no te voy a forzar a nada así seas mi esposa- Levantó su rostro, con una sonrisa y un sonrojo, se puso de puntitas y beso mis labios rápidamente.

-Eso también losé perfectamente Ranma, y dijiste "mi esposa" – Rio haciendo la seña de las comillas con las manos, mientras se alejaba.

-Ay Akane no empieces- sonreí con el sonrojo en la cara. Esta mujer y su eterna competencia por hacerme perder los estribos.

-Te esperó adentró- dijo pícaramente, perdiéndose detrás de la puerta que conducía al baño. ¿Qué? ¿Era cierto? ¿Akane tomando la iniciativa de esa manera? ¿Pero qué?, comencé a caminar de una esquina a la otra de la habitación, si seguía así haría zanja, Akane me iba volver loco, pero era mi oportunidad para redimirme, hacerla sentir todo lo que provocaba, borrarle sus dudas o las mismas inseguridades que yo había sembrado con mis insultos. Quería que se diera cuenta aún que eso me costará una paliza, que quería verla, que deseaba tocarla, que su cuerpo era hermoso y que no era un marimacho ni tantas barbaridades que alguna vez le había dicho, por mi cabezonería de reconocer todo lo que ella me provocaba. Ahora mi esposa y quería hacerlo, ¿pero ella me dejaría?...

.

.

.

 _ ***Akane***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Qué diablos estaba pensando para decir lo que dije?, me estaba muriendo, estaba consciente que esto era muy normal en un matrimonio, ¿pero y qué?, tenía miedo, inseguridad, ¿le gustarían las curvas de mi cuerpo?, ¿no le importaría que no tuviera tanto busto como Xiampú?, ¡Ay por Kami-sama!, ¿Qué barbaridades estaba pensado?, él me amaba a mí, y me lo había dicho, ya era su esposa, pero eso no me quitaban lo miedos que sentía y sobretodo imaginarme desnuda ante sus ojos.

Habíamos pasado tantas cosas, que sería dignas de unas una película, malentendidos y un sinfín de pesares y disgustos pero seguíamos aquí y estaba aterrada por algo que alguien con más experiencia le parecería un simpleza. Respire profundo, examine el baño, me tumbe la ropa y envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla, recorrí la puerta corrediza que daba al privado de las aguas termales y respire profundo, tenía que apurarme, Ranma entraría en cualquier momento y yo no estaba preparada. Tome la pequeña maleta de baño que había llevado con migo, lave mis dientes, me cepille el pelo, ¡carajo! Ni yo misma sabía que hacía, mire mi reflejo en el espejo y decidí meterme en el agua con todo y la blanca inmaculada lencería de encaje que llevaba puesta, lo sabía era estúpido, pero no podría con el nervio de sentirme totalmente desnuda ahí adentro con Ranma a mi lado. Respire profundo y poco a poco camine al filo de donde comenzaban las aguas termales, mire el ligero vapor que salía alrededor y con la punta de mi pie toque el agua, deliciosamente caliente, me senté y apoyándome de las pequeñas rocas, poca a poco me introduje en el agua. Mi inquisitivamente se comenzó a calmar, mi cuerpo se relajaba y mis respiración se normalizaba, el percance con Kohakú en el trabajo, sus futuras responsabilidades, la nueva etapa de su vida que estaba por presenciar, todo había quedado miles de kilómetros atrás. Divisó el lugar, un toque clásico japonés, combinado con pequeños detalles rústicos hacia del lugar un tipo de cabaña hogareña, los tonos chocolate, la tenue luz, todo era perfecto.

-Akane- Escuchó su nombre de boca de su ahora esposo y la aparente calma que el palpitar de su corazón había contraído, quedo anulada en cuanto lo escucho recorrer la puerta corrediza y verlo frente a ella sonrojado, solo con una toalla en su cadera.

-Ranma- Contesto sonrojada, intentando enfocar la vista algún otro lado y no en el perfecto abdomen de su marido.+

-¿Cómo está el agua?- Agregó con cierta incomodidad y nerviosismo.

-Algo caliente, pero esta deliciosa, entra- Se animo a decirle, sabía que si no lo alentaba él intentaría la manera de estropear el momento para no tener que lirear con la idea de que a ella le incomodaba más que a él.

-De acuerdo- Dijo, quitándose la toalla de encima, y Akane pensó que se iba a desmayar, cuando observo que él estaba en bóxer, se sonrojo aún más pero suspiro de alivio.

-¿Qué?- dijo burlón- ¿Pensaste que entraría desnudo sin más?... vaya quien viera tan pervertida a mi esposita- le sonrió acortando la distancia entre ambos. El ardor en la cara de Akane era insoportable.

-Quieres callarte, yo no eh dicho nada.

-Basta ver cómo me devorabas con la mirada.

-Eso quisieras- rió y él la imitó, la distancia entre ambos se disminuyó, cuando él ser acercó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. –Para Ranma, recuerda que no sé nadar- Ranma se carcajeo.

-Por favor Akane ni siquiera tú, podrías ahogarte aquí, además estoy yo para protegerte, ¿o que no soy tu esposo?- él pelinegro se avergonzó ante cuestionar lo último, soltándola de su agarre y retirándose un poco, era todo un tsundere. Akane confundida ante el cambio repentino de Ranma.

-¿dije algo que te molestará? ¿O porque te retiras así?

-No, no. Akane espera no malinterpretes las cosas- movía nerviosamente las manos, apenas mirándola – No es eso, es que.

-¿Es que, qué? Ranma, ¿tan poco atractiva te parezco?

-¡Oye si serás boba!, ya hablamos esto Akane, esa nunca fue mi intención. –cuestionó, acortando nuevamente la distancia, acercándose lentamente. –Mirame Akane-Dijo levantando su rosto y mirándola fijamente. –Eres realmente linda y atractiva, siempre lo eh pensado, no por nada tenías a media escuela de cabeza, a pesar de tu horrible carácter y…

-También que ibas, no puedes cerrar la boca y simplemente besarme- dije en reclamo y sonrojada, pero es que Ranma era pésimo con las palabras, empezaba tan bien y su bocota siempre terminaba por arruinarlo y no quería enojarme y golpearlo con el balde en plena luna de miel. Él solo me abrazó por la cintura, sonriendo socarronamente, acarició mi cara y cabello, y yo respiraba nerviosamente pero necesitaba esto, necesitaba sentir sus manos, sentir que me deseaba, necesitaba este momento más que nunca, ya no era una niña y realmente quería y deseaba estar entre sus brazos, me deje llevar por sus caricias, cuando sentí como su boca lentamente se acercaba a mí, mis piernas comenzaban a fallar y mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido que sentía que se me podría salir del pecho, pero como no si era él, él único que podría alterar mis sentidos, mi cuerpo, mi mente de todas las maneras posibles, porque simplemente lo amaba, era él o no era ninguno. Con calma correspondí su beso, sentí lo cálido de su boca, su lengua se abrió y la mía solo la recibía, comenzaba a inquietarme, me avergonzaba decirlo, pero quería más, baja mis manos por su espalda mientras me abrazaba a él, y él me estrechaba más fuerte, pegándome aún más a su pecho.

-Eres una boba, Akane yo te deseo siempre lo eh hecho- dijo agitado apenas tomando aire sin soltarme.- Nunca quise- tartamudeaba y intentaba tener el valor para mirarme a la cara. –Yo te amo- Coloqué mi dedo anular en sus labios.

-Losé, yo también te amo Ranma. Y ahora entiendo el porqué tardaste tanto en decirlo.- Las palabras no eran lo suyo, pero intentaba, realmente intentaba demostrarlo- Me abrasé a él y ahora fui yo la que comenzó el beso. – Te amo- repetí bajamente, mientras sus manos se perdía en mis espalda y sentía con la facilidad que se desasía de mi sujetador, solo suspire abochornada sin dejar de besarlo y acariciar su perfecta espalda, se hundió en el agua quizás para que el agua tapará mis pechos y evitarme una incomodidad. Quede abrazada de su cuello, y sentada en él con mis piernas abrazadas a su cadera, mientras los besos se hacían más profundos, exigentes y frenéticos, sentía un sinfín de sensaciones, mi cuerpo temblaba pero era delicioso sentir como se estremecía ante el contacto de Ranma, como su manos buscaban deseosas mi espalda, lo ligeramente áspero de las mismas me parecía exquisito como lo fuerte y certero de su tacto, mis manos hacían lo mismo, y recorrían meticulosamente los músculos de su espalda, de su pecho, revolvían los mechones de su pelo, acariciaban sus mejillas, viajaban libremente marcando un mapa de su piel.

-Akane- dijo ahogadamente, aclarando la garganta.

-Dime- dije mirándolo a los ojos sin soltarme de su cuello, no te su sonrojo, pero sus ojos brillaban y estaban completamente dilatados, veía en sus ojos el deseo y divisaba mi propio deseo en ellos.

-Quiero tocarte, quierooo, yooo quiero sentirte- suspire cuando sus manos comenzaron a bajar a mi cadera en busca de mi trasero. Suspire de gozó.

-Hazlo Ranma, yo también lo deseo- Sentí un frenesí cuando se puso de pie bruscamente, con mis pies aún unidos a su cadera y de un brincó salió de las aguas termales. Sin dejar de besarme entre cortadamente entró de vuelta a la habitación con tenue iluminación que propinaban las velas que se encontraban en la misma, como pétalos de rosas regados en la cama.

-Por eso tardaste tanto… Así que mi marido si tiene un lado romántico. –Reí abrazada a él, cubriendo la desnudes de mis pechos.

-Tengo mis momentos- Me regresó la sonrisa- y aunque quizás lamente reconocerlo me encanta escucharte llamarme así Akane- Dijo acercándose lentamente a la cama, mientras con sutileza me depositaba en la misma, gateo hasta quedar encima de mí y regresó con los arrebatadores besos que me dejaban sin aliento, su mano derecha levantaba mi cabeza y sostenía su propio peso, mientras que la izquierda exploraba la curva de mi cintura, bajaba y acariciaba mi vientre, me estaba volviendo loca y mis manos desesperadas recorrían sus espalda y frenaban al llegar al elástico de su bóxer, pero me arrepentía por detenerme, quería tocarlo, quería sentirlo.

-Akane aún puedo detenerme sí tu no estas lista- dijo agitado separándose un poco de mí, mientras mi mirada bobamente bajo a su acrecentada virilidad, me sonroje pero no me sentía capaz de emitir palabra, así que regrese mi manos a su cuello y lo jale hacía a mí besando sus labios con la misma pasión que él lo había hecho y él me correspondió entendió perfectamente lo que quería decirle, deje que mis caricias hablaran por mí, que mis besos disiparan las dudas y que los poros de mi piel le gritaran el deseo que sentía por él. Sentí como sus manos tímidamente bajaron a mis bragas y lentamente las retiró sin dejar de besarme ni un solo momento, solo levantaba las piernas para facilitarle el que se deshiciera de ellas, ahora estaba completamente desnuda de bajo de y dejó de besarme para acariciarme el rostro y enderezarse como comenzar a quitar la única prenda que albergaba en su cuerpo, cuando mire como se acomodaba entre mis piernas sabía que no había vuelta atrás, sería su mujer, seriamos uno.

-Te amo- dije ahogadamente, cuando él se acomodaba entre mis piernas separándolas lentamente al tiempo que se tomaba el tiempo para acariciarlas y recorrerme con la mirada.

-Eres hermosa Akane- Dijo bajando nuevamente y besándome, mientras recargaba más de su peso contra mí, y bajaba su mano derecha a acariciar mi zona femenina lentamente, mientras mis suspiros de satisfacción eran ahogados por sus besos. –Lo voy hacer- me pronunció mirándome a los ojos con una chispa llamarante en sus orbes azules. Le asentí, y comenzó a besar mi cuello, cuando quitó su mano y acomodo su miembro firme en mi entrada, y lentamente se abría paso, mientras mis manos se aprisionaban de su espalda y bajaban hasta su trasero y unos gemidos de dolor y satisfacción salían de mi boca.

-Te amo Akane- repitió roncamente, empezando a entrar, y gruñendo, deteniendo su peso en la mano izquierda, mis piernas rodeaban su cadera y sus labios buscaban nuevamente los míos, un pinchazo de dolor me albergó cuando lo sentí completamente dentro de mí.

-Akane ¿estás bien?

-Si mi amor- repetí ahogadamente, acariciando su rostro- no dolió tanto como pensaba.

-Me encanta cuando me llamas así Akane- sonrió, bajando a besar mi cuello- voy a moverme- dijo cuando sentí como el vaivén comenzaba, sus largas escotadas, su pronunciadas caricias, como su boca se zaceaba de mi cuello y bajaba a mis pechos que estaban a su merced, no pude más y grite su nombre cuando tomo uno de mis pezones con su boca. Éramos unos inexpertos compartiendo su primera vez, compartiendo su deseo de amarse en todas las formas posibles y mi cuerpo era una bomba de emociones, mi vientre era un volcán cada que el movía; y el precioso trapecio invertido que era su espalda estaba cubierto por sudor igual que mi cuerpo, mis labios ardían de tanto besarlo y no quería parar, y cuando dejo de besar mis pechos y subió a encontrar mis labios nuevamente no dude en recibirlos y perderme en el éxtasis que me provocaba su lengua. Lo besaría hasta quedarme sin aliento, lo acariciaría hasta gravarme cada curva de sus músculos y recibiría cada escotada suya hasta que mi vientre explotara de desahogo…

.

.

.

.

 _¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?... Ya losé tarde demasiado en actualizar pero pase por cada percance que ocuparía diez hojas de Word para contarles, la fallida novela que de repente se torna mi vida, jajaja. En fin espero que este muy bien y que disfrutarán este capítulo tanto como yo, no abandonare el fic, en realidad no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, porque soy el tipo de persona que mientras más escribe más locas ideas le llegan a la cabeza, solo les puedo asegurar que pongo el kokoro en esto y que intentare actualizar lo antes posibles… ¿me merezco algún review por esta limonada?_

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **znta**

 **DianaChanRose**

 **devi2791**

 **ziram**

 _Gracias por sus comentarios y alientos para terminar esta historia._

 _Sin más no leemos en el siguiente, se viene el drama, los contratiempos y algunas evoluciones en las parejas, esto apenas comienza._

 _Sin más los adoro, gracias por leerme, besos y abrazos kawaiiis._

 _Himachan_

 _P.D. Me disculpo por cualquier falta ortográfica que hubiera._


	6. Un embrollo inesperado

_**Lamento la demora, pero sin más aquí está el capítulo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cap. 6 Un embrollo inesperado**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Éramos unos inexpertos compartiendo su primera vez, compartiendo su deseo de amarse en todas las formas posibles y mi cuerpo era una bomba de emociones, mi vientre era un volcán cada que él se movía; y el precioso trapecio invertido que era su espalda estaba cubierto por sudor igual que mi cuerpo, mis labios ardían de tanto besarlo y no quería parar, y cuando dejo de besar mis pechos y subió a encontrar mis labios nuevamente no dude en recibirlos y perderme en el éxtasis que me provocaba su lengua. Lo besaría hasta quedarme sin aliento, lo acariciaría hasta gravarme cada curva de sus músculos y recibiría cada escotada suya hasta que mi vientre explotara de desahogo, las nuevas sensaciones que albergaban mi cuerpo nublan mi mente, mis manos se movían por voluntad propia, mis piernas se anclaban en su cadera, y mi boca era una con la suya, no quería dejar de tocarlo, no podía dejar de amarlo, tanto tiempo, tanto contratiempo había valido la pena por este perfecto momento.

-Akaneeeeee- murmuró, en mi oído, jadeando, mientras su ritmo se volvía lento y profundo, acariciándome con cada escotada.

-Ranmaaaa- Conteste, agotada y extasiada, mirándolo a sus ojos, reflejándome en ese azul profundo, escuchando lo acelerado de su corazón, sintiendo como su pecho y el mío desesperados buscaban aire, veía mi propio rosto sonrojado y extasiado en sus orbes. Poco a poco se acercó nuevamente, buscando mis labios, mientras yo hundía mis mandos en su pelo, sabía que esta noche, no pararíamos no cederíamos fácilmente ante la idea de amarnos de una nueva forma. Donde las palabras eran simples monosílabos desesperados ante los gritos estremecedores de nuestros cuerpos. Como negar el amor tan fuerte que sentíamos el uno por el otro, si nuestros ojos, labios, cada sentido de nuestro cuerpo lo confirmaba. Él era mío y yo era suya, pese a todo éramos uno mismo…

.

.

.

 ***Ranma***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Qué hora sería?, no lo sabía y realmente no le importaba. Observo de reojo las desnudas piernas de su compañera que apenas estaban cubiertas hasta la pantorrilla con una ligera sabana. Akane retozaba sobre su pecho, arrullada en su placido y profundo sueño por las respiraciones largas que él emitía, su mano viajaba en un repetitivo movimiento de arriba hacia abajo en su espalda. Por primera vez en su vida, podía decir que estaba en un punto en que no deseaba más que seguir ahí, en ese perfecto momento, donde no necesitaba nada más, más que a ella, la que se había convertido en su esposa y la compañera de su vida. Ahora solo tenía que preocupar por mantener a su familia, protegerlos y volverse cada más fuerte y mejor. Y quizás cumplir el sueño de dejar de convertirse en chica, sabía que Xiampú seguiría siendo una molestia, pero eso realmente no le importaba, siempre había sido una chica molesta, pero ahora estaba casado con Akane y ella ni las demás locas podían hacer nada al respecto, era algo definitivo y tendrían que aceptarlo, le pesará a quien le pesara y más cuando él y Akane procrearan sus hijos, ¿pero ella querría bebés?, era un tema que nunca había tocad, tener familia, él sabía que ella sería una perfecta madre, bastaba ver como era de cariñosa con él maldito de Ryoga cuando pensaba que era P-chan, de solo acordarse le hervía la sangre, como los detalles que tenía con la gente que amaba y le preocupaba, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda, Akane sería una madre maravillosa, pero ¿Qué había de él?, ¿su maldición representaría un problema?, bueno eran cosas de las que no debía pensar en esos momentos. Por fin estaban solos, por fin estaban juntos y en unos días volverían a Nerima, el tiempo que pasaran juntos era oro, y no lo echaría a perder a preocuparse por cosas que ni siquiera habían cuestionado como pareja.

.

.

.

Unas cuantas miradas nerviosas, largas platicas reducidas a miradas llenas de rubor, pero unas expresivas sonrisas después, se concentraban tomando su primer desayuno como un típico matrimonio. Notaba el nerviosismo de Akane, pero también notaba sus sonrisas, quizás no era igual de parlanchina que siempre, pero de la manera que lo miraba y sonreía eso para él, era el sustituto de miles de palabras, Akane era igual de torpe que él con las palabras, pero su hechos siempre habían hablado más de lo necesario.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy Akane?- por fin se animó a preguntar, mientras ella bebía su te.

-¿Podemos caminar por la villa, que está cerca de aquí?, quisiera llevar recuerdos para todos, aún que se algo pequeño.

Sonrió para sus adentros, esa era su Akane siempre pensando en los demás.

-De acuerdo-Ella solo le sonrió y siguió comiendo su desayuno lentamente.

.

.

.

Un atardecer perfecto, una brisa relajante, y una hermosa como femenina Akane lo acompañaban, se veía divina con ese Kimono rosa, claro que no lo reconocería en voz alta, pero siempre lo había pensado, desde el primer momento que la miro, notó lo linda que era, esa belleza natural como poco ostentosa era lo que lo había cautivado.

-Ranma hay algo que quiero preguntarte- presto atención a Akane, al mirar con el nerviosismo que le hablaba, por lo visto el tema le incomodaba, así que solo apretó un poco más su mano, que tenía entrelazada, mientras caminaban por esas calles adoquinadas.

-Dime

-Bueno, ¿tú no tendrás problema si decido seguir trabajando? -¿Qué? ¿Era enserio?, cálmate, no empieces a decir estupidez, respire profundo y la detuve poniéndome enfrente de ella.

-Akane, no hay necesidad yo puedo mantenerte, a ti y a la familia completa, incluso a los hijos que decidamos tener- se sonrojo y lo miro sorprendida.

-Losé, pero yo realmente quiero ayudarte, apenas vas empezando con las clases en el dojo, hay demasiadas deudas acumuladas gracias al maestro Japosai, ha todas la veces que las locas de tu exprometidas han causado destrozos, no vas a poder con todo tu solo y se supone que para eso estamos juntos, me ofrecieron un aumento y darme el puesto fijo- Si pues como no, si ese idiota lo que quería era tenerla cerca, para poder seducirla o algo así.

-No Akane yo me las arreglare.

-¡Que! ¿Por qué eres tan necio?

-¿Y tú tan terca?

-Es que cual es el problema con que te ayude Ranma, yo quiero hacerlo, ¿Qué no confías en mi?

-En ti claro que si, en él idiota de tu jefe no- Y en automático una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿Estas celoso?

-Akane no empieces

-Sí estas celoso- dijo burlona, abrazándome- no seas bobo, ya estamos casados, además tu sabes que yo nunca permitiría que nadie me faltara al respeto. Hagamos una cosa, déjame intentarlo una semana, y si veo que la cosas no son agradable dejo el empleo y le rompes la cara –Esa parte me estaba gustando, y Akane tenía razón primero le rompería la cara antes de que le pusieran un dedo encima- Y busco otro empleo, o busco la manera de ayudarte el dojo ¿Si?- Me puso unos ojos suplicantes y no pude resistir el impulso, al tomarla de la cintura y besarla momentáneamente.

-Te sales con la tuya Akane-Completamente roja contestó

-Gracias, veras que será por poco tiempo, en lo que podemos salir de tanto embrollo heredado y así quizás ahorrar para ir a china y puedas curarte –Ahí estaba el meollo del asunto, ella quería que cumpliera mi sueño de curarme.

-Ya te dije que eso ya no me importa

-Yo sé que en el fondo si, y yo te ayudare a lograrlo. Y si no es China, quizás podríamos encontrar otra forma, pero la encontraremos poco a poco ya verás- Le asentí y la tome, nuevamente de la mano mientras regresábamos al inicio de la villa, caminado por ese solitario camino adoquinado, nos habíamos distanciado mucho del lugar y estaba comenzando a oscurecer, el día había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de asimilar todo lo que estaba viviendo.

.

.

.

 ***Ryoga***

.

.

Suspiros y más suspiros a eso se había reducido su día, ya eran marido y mujer, no había nada que hacer, estaban casados, Akane por fin era feliz, a lado de quien siempre había amado y a él no le quedaba más que desearle suerte y olvidarse de ese profundo amor que siempre le había profesado.

-Hey deja de estar de flojo, y de suspirón, necesitamos leña, así que deja de estar de llorón-Le decía Ukyo dándole con la espátula con algo de fuerza en la espalda.

-Ya voy

-¿Ni siquiera vas renegar? Si que estas mal, ven creo que aún hay suficiente leña, tengo una mejor idea-Dijo sacando una botella de sake detrás de la barra- bien ¿Qué dices?

-¡Que! ¿Desde cuándo eres alcohólica?

-No seas tonto, no eres el único que esta triste, brindemos por ellos para que sean felices y nosotros podamos seguir con nuestra miserable existencia.

¿Desde cuándo era tan dramática?, en fin mujeres, siempre serían complicadas y difíciles de entender.

-Está bien Ukyo tomemos, pero solo una copa o dos no quiero lirear con tus impertinencias.

-Buuu no seas aguafiestas, además por el momento soy tu jefa y te ordeno que te emborraches con migo, no te preocupes descontare el sake de tu paga.

-Tacaña y avara

-Si lo que digas- agregó burlona

.

.

.

Unas copas después…

-¡Maldito Ranma Saotome!

-Sí, ¡Maldito Rancha!

-Debí matarlo cuando pude.

-Ah nooo –Agrego la chica de la espátula, sonrojada por el alcohol dándole un golpe en la frente a Ryoga.

-¿Por qué me pegas?

-Por asesino

-Ukyo ya no bebas estas borracha.

-¡Ay! Déjame – dijo altaneramente quitándole la botella a Ryoga y vertiéndose un nuevo trago – Corrección estamos borrachos ups –dijo a palabras mochas – Pero ya vendrás a mi Rancha cuando Akane te empache.

-Oye ella ya sabe cocinar sin intoxicar a nadie.

-Aja ah hablado el puerquito enamorado- dijo burlona, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-No me digas así Ukyo bájate de la barra te caerás.

-No, no me banjo. Up, up, up. Te ves lindo sonrojado P-chan- Esta mujer sí que estaba pasada de copas, yo aún conservaba algo de cordura y debía decirlo, realmente se veía adorable, aun a pesar de sus ocurrencias.

-Te caerás Ukyo baja de ahí

-Bueno atrápame-Grito pegando un brinco de la barra, en automático me pare, para recibirla y evitar su caída.

-¡Estás loca!

-Sabia que me atraparías, eres muy fuerte y viéndote muy de cerca nada feo, ¿Por qué no me enamore de ti?, oye si Ryoga ¿y si nos enamoramos? –Sonrojado la vi asombrado, con ella aún en mis brazos, mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, aumentando mi nerviosismo.

-No estás loca, ¡Estas loquísima! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir una barbaridad como esa?... No estamos hablando de que sea como cocinar Otonomiyaki.

-Entonces ¿No te parezco bonita? –Empezó a llorar a mares- Por eso Rancha me dejo, por fea.

¡Carajo! Lo que faltaba –Ukyo claro que eres bonita, por favor tienes que calmarte

-No quiero- dijo bajándose repentinamente de mis brazos, para comenzar a caminar- dime que soy bonita.

-Eres bonita- dije a modo de fastidio ¿tenía caso llevarle la contraria?, además era cierto, ella era bonita. Sonrió como un sol y me provocó un sonrojo evidente.

-Si losé- gritoneo, comenzando a tambalearse y caminar hacia el lado contrario.

-Espera Ukyo vas a caerte- le pronuncie, jalándola de mano, pero lo siguiente paso lentamente ante mis ojos, ante el impulso del jalón, choco contra a mí, la estreche rápidamente de la cintura para evitar su caída, y de un segundo a otro tenía sus labios en los míos, antes de siquiera poder reaccionar o protestar, Ukyo se había desvanecido en mi brazos. ¡Se había quedado dormida!, completamente dormida. Esta mujer, me estaba por exterminar mi poca cordura, ¿Qué le había hecho yo?, nada.

E incorporándose como si de cuento de terror se tratará pronuncio-Eres muy lindo- besando mis labios nuevamente, ¡Que! Estaba ebria ¿y se ponía besarme?, antes de que me diera tiempo de apartarla, se separó de mi y cayó dormida en mis brazos, iba a volverme loco.

.

.

.

¿En que embrollo me había metido?, mi jefa me había besado, la única amiga que tenía en Nerida, me había besado, ¿y ahora qué?, ¿me hacia él loco, como si nada hubiera pasado?, ¿la enfrentaba? Ya mañana dejaría el establecimiento de Ukyo o tomaría una decisión, ahora lo importante era intentar solucionar el problema. La lleve en brazos, hasta su recamara, la acosté en su futón, y la contemple, su largas pestañas enmarcaban de una manera dulces sus ojos, y su bellos rostro era perfecto, ¿pero que diablos estaba pensando?, me sonroje ante mis propios pensamientos, y más porque no era de Akane la que estaba pensando, si no de una mujer completamente diferente.

El dilema era claro, me estaba encariñando con ella, la estaba empezando a ver con ojos diferente, pero nadie me aseguraría que su loco amor por Ranma la dejara sentir lo mismo por mí, o que de alguna manera ambos tuviéramos la oportunidad para retomar nuestro camino.

La noche, y la penumbra como el silencio lastimero que emitía, era justamente para eso, para recordarnos a los que sufríamos por amor, nuestra patética existencia…

.

.

.

 ***Akane***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los días habían pasado tan efímeramente ante mis ojos que apenas podía creerlo, todo lo que había vivido en tan poco tiempo, como todo cambia de repente, y lo que era ya no más, lo que nunca creíste verdad se materializara.

Mi pelinegro, retozaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho desnudo, solo tapado con la sabana, como la fina capa de sudor que mi cuerpo emitía, después de haber estado en sus brazos, de haber hecho el amor, cada vez mi necesidad de él era más evidente y no podía ocultarla, sentir sus manos, su besos, eran la recompensa a todo lo que sufríamos. Era hilarante darme cuenta que en el fondo seguíamos igual de obcecados. Y si que lo había comprobado, su luna de miel había sido perfecta, caminatas largar, atardeceres preciosos, brisas refrescantes y llenas de risas, y para no perder la costumbre, una que otra discusión por alguna tontería, que quedaba solucionada entre las sabanas de la cama de su recamara, en cuanto las palabras comenzaban a subir de tono, se silenciaba buscando su boca con desesperación, y en cuanto ella quería golpearlo hundía las manos en su pelo y lo acariciaba casi con demencia. El sentirse el uno al otro, era el antídoto para sus males, las palabras sobraban cuando se miraban a los ojos y se encerraban entre las cuatro paredes que profesaban todos los "te amo", que por obstinados habían guardado, todos los abrazos y largas caricias que por orgullo se había negado, bastaba con sus cuerpos se encontraran para que todo volviera a la normalidad de un feliz matrimonio enamorado. Ya no eran niños, ahora eran un par de adultos que entendían perfectamente al otro, a su complemento.

-Ranma despierta, tenemos que alistarnos, ya casi es hora de desocupar la habitación- Él pelinegro se restregó en su pecho con negativa, solo logró ocasionarle gracia, y es que ella lo entendía, no quería tampoco abandonar ese sueño que ambos estaban compartiendo en el cual, nadie los molestaba o atosigaba o espiaba, ambos podían amarse libremente y con mensura. Pero desgraciadamente tenían que volver a la realidad, a las responsabilidades que con llevaban su nueva vida como matrimonio, era algo que no se podía evitar.

-Akaneee, ¿Qué hora es?

-Tarde muy tarde, tenemos menos de dos horas para abandonar la habitación.

-Suficiente tiempo

-¿Para qué?- cuestionó extrañada por la mirada lasciva de su ahora esposo, pero su sonrisa sínica y la manera como se aprisionaba de sus labios, fue la única respuesta que tenía al respecto, quien diría que él Tsundere de Ranma Saotome, él terco y obstinado hombre que no estaba dispuesto a sentirse débil o confesar que la amaba, se volvería tan temperamental y posesivo con ella dentro de la habitación, que a pesar de no dar las grandes demostraciones de cariño en público, en cuanto esa puerta se cerraba, no existía nada más que ellos, nada más que ahogar su necesidad del uno del otro. La terquedad, la obstinación, como el orgullo quedaban anulados por su amor, por su deseo, por su química pura. Akane no puedo hacer nada más que seguir el ritmo de sus demandantes besos, y suspirar su nombre en su pensamiento.

.

.

.

Un par de horas de horas, cientos de kilómetros y miles de nuevos sentimientos después, regresábamos a Nerima, me sentía extraña ¿Cómo debería actuar?, pero respire profundo y con la seguridad que me daba la mano de Ranma al bajar del taxi como su tenue sonrisa, sabía que todo estaría bien, encontraríamos la respuesta a los problemas como siempre lo habíamos hecho, quizás y no seríamos el matrimonio modelo, ni tampoco el más cariño en público, pero de algo estaba segura detrás de la puerta de nuestra recamara podríamos dejar cualquier conflicto atrás, ahí ya no tendríamos que figurar ni mucho menos dejarnos llevar por nada, solo por lo que ambos sentíamos. Él y yo era más que obvio que no podíamos estar el uno sin él otro y eso era más que suficiente para que todo valiera la pena.

-¿Lista? – Me cuestionó sonriente, con la maleta en una mano y llevándome adentro sin soltarme, le asentí y él sonrió–veamos ahora que relajo armaron. ¡Familia estamos en casa!- grito ante el silencio sospechoso que se escuchaba.

-Parece que no hay nadie- realmente esto estaba raro

-Claro que no, ellos sabía perfectamente que volveríamos, ¿tú crees que dejarían pasar una oportunidad como esta de estar de entrometidos?

-Tienes razón- Y era cierto-Bueno creo que tienes que cargarme- Le dije suplicante, mientras le sonría.

-¿Para qué? Aparte no estás tan livianita Akane- pronunció burlonamente, y ante mi cara de pocos amigos, dejo la maleta de lado, y me sonrió- Anda ven acá, antes de que me toque mazazo.

-Ya vez que te costaba- Le sonreí dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras este se sonrojaba y comenzaba a cruzar la entrada principal con migo en brazos.

-Bien señora Saotome, hemos llegado a casa, haga el favor de bajarse antes de que mi columna quede dañada.

-Exagerado-Reí bajándome mientras no dejaba de sonreírle, me regreso la sonrisa y justo cuando me acariciaba la mejilla para besarme un flash nos cejo.

-¡Pero qué varonil!

-¡Ese es mi hijo!

-Mi pequeña

-¿Pero qué cocha pacha?

-Esto les costará algunos yens

-Que te dije- me susurro Ranma al oído, mientras mis suegros, padre y hermanas como el doctor Tofú nos recibían. Naviki nos aventaba confeti, Kasumi tomaba fotos, y mi padre me estrangulaba abrazos, igual que mis suegros a Ranma y las impertinencias del maestro Hapossai.

.

.

.

Después del bullicio del recibimiento, todo paso con normalidad, no habíamos tenido tiempo de ir al dojo, ya que en lo que deshice las maletas y proseguimos a cenar. De la puerta de mi habitación había sido retirado el patito con mi nombre y lo había colocado como un adorno solamente detrás de la misma, en mi closset ya no solo habitaba mi ropa si no la de Ranma, mi cuarto ya no era "mi cuarto", ahora era nuestro, nuestro espacio, ahora todo estaba confabulado, mi vida y cada parte de ella le pertenecía a Ranma y a mí la suya.

-Bueno que no, nos piensan decir- me trajo de mis pensamientos bruscamente mi suegra.

-¿A qué se refiere?- dije sin tomarle importancia poniendo una porción de arroz en mi boca.

-Los nietos Akane ¿para cuándo mis nietos?

En cuanto mis oídos escucharon su poco táctiles palabras me atragante con el arroz, mientras que Ranma lo lanzaba a la cara de su padre, y todos los demás nos veían con cara de intriga.

-Bueno, yo no losé, no hemos decidido aún, pero en cualquier momento que sea, será bien recibido. –Ranma me sonrió como encantado con la respuesta, me daba la impresión como si le hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

-Claro queremos muchos nietos ¿verdad que sí señor Saotome?

-Claro que sí señor Tendo

Las risas comenzaron a sonar, y yo solo me sonrojaba, Ranma sutilmente acarició mi mano con la suya debajo de la mesa, y yo no sabía que más decir.

-Bueno gracias por la comida, creo que me cambiare e iré a practicar al dojo, Kasumi déjame la vajilla por favor yo la lavo.

Todos me miraban con cara de horror, y Ranma se paró a lado mío.

-¿Qué pasa?, dígannos que pasa- Exigió mi pelinegro

-Bueno es que, bueno verán

-Déjate de cosas Naviki y dime ¿Qué paso?

-Xiampú estuvo aquí y…

Ni siquiera termino de articular palabra y yo, ya había corrido al dojo, Ranma me siguió en conjunto con los demás. Entre rápidamente y mire con ojos de pavor, estaba en condiciones deplorables, completamente daño.

-¿Qué diablos paso aquí?- Se adelantó Ranma cuestionando.

-Fue Xiampu, el día que se fueron de luna de miel y nosotros regresamos a la casa, ella estaba aquí como una furia y esto fue lo que paso- Contestó Naviki con desanimo

-¡Esa bruja!- dije con coraje, ese era el patrimonio de nuestra familia, el sacrificio de mi padre, tantos años de esfuerzo sin más se había ido a la basura por esa loca.

-Ya hemos reparado un parte, pero aun falta trabajo y el material esta algo costoso- agregó mi padre.

-No queríamos decirle nada Akane porque no queríamos arruinar su regreso- Explicó Kasumi mientras el doctor Tofú la abrazaba.

-Está bien, lo reparé, encontrare la manera- decía Ranma con desanimo apretando la frente- ¿Dónde están dando las clases?

-El patio Ranma, tranquilo hijo

Ranma solo asintió ante el comentario de su padre y me miraba como intentando descifrarme, todo se había complicado, las cuentas por pagar se habían multiplicado, esto era un contratiempo más, con una razón más de sobra yo tendría que volver a mi trabajo, si no la cuentas serian impagables y podríamos perder hasta la casa a ese paso y el Doctor Tofu no podría hacer cargo de todo como Ranma, tenía que ayudar.

-Vamos a dormir, ya no podemos hacer nada. Mañana volveré a mi trabajo y vamos a volver a levantar el dojo- Todos me miraron sorprendidos sin llevarme la negativa, y solo me adentre a la casa subiendo las escaleras, me coloque la pijama y después de cepillar mi pelo, me senté en la cama esperando a que Ranma entrará.

-Akane- escuche mi nombre suavemente saliendo de su boca, mientras lentamente abría la puerta.

-Aquí estoy

-¿Estas molesta?- pronunció acercándose lentamente a mí

-Claro que sí, como no estarlo- Lo vi como retrocedió lentamente- Pero no contigo bobo, esa niña necesita ir al psiquiátrico está loca.

-Losé, pero eso no es todo Akane, no voy a volver a cometer el error de ocultarte las cosas- dijo sacando de su pantalón una nota.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Me lo dio Naviki, al parecer hace unos días lo trago Xiampu

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Ese es el problema Akane, no se va a detener ni yo pude creer lo que dice.

-Para de una vez y dime Ranma ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Esto es serio Akane- Tragó lentamente abriendo la nota…

.

.

.

Y bien hasta aquí. No me linchen, lamento la demora de verdad, no había tenido tiempo suficiente como para sentarme a escribir con gusto, soy de ese tipo de personas que necesita sentirse comoda haciendo las cosas o simplemente no las hace, me gusta ponerle el alma a lo que hago. El estrés, el trabajo, la escuela, la casa me consumió, el estrés estaba acabando conmigo y literalmente me seco el cerebro. Pero no hay mal que dure cien años y con trabajo duro no pueda solucionarse así que aquí me tienen de regresó. Quiero que sepan que odio dejar cosas inconclusas, así que aun que me tarde un poco por favor no me pierdan la fe, créanme que no dejare el fic inconcluso, realmente aprecio el tiempo que se toman para leerme y aunque no tenga los cientos de comentarios, los pocos que ustedes me dejan con todo su cariño son suficientes para que yo me sienta contenta y poner todo en esto.

Quizás el capítulo de hoy lo sintieron algo lento pero es por varias razones; entre ellas quise plasmar más el desarrollo de los sentimientos de esta pareja, porque van a sufrir por varias teorías que tengo en mi cabeza, que estoy segura que ustedes también se cuestionaron. Ahora sin olvidar el las demás parejas que quiero darles un desarrollo propio y que se sienta realmente lo que quiero plasmar.

El salseo se viene, créanme mi loca cabeza esta maquinando drama del bueno, y si esa Xiampu nunca me caerá XD

Bueno sin más, nos leemos en el siguiente, y dejo claro que no tarde tanto como esta vez, ya todo está en orden y mi inspiración es por ustedes y para ustedes. Gracias un beso y una abrazote de oso.

Agradecimientos a:

 **DianaChanRose**

 **MarcelaRomero752**

 **jg dreamer**

 **devi2791**

 **ireri**

Gracias por sus comentarios, alientos y palabra de aliento como cariño, sin ustedes no seguiría aquí.

Himachan

P.D. Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía que hubiera.


End file.
